


What we came here for

by weddingbells



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Shelley is the award winning actor who has starred in multiple films and he lives the perfect life: perfect looks, perfect smile and the perfect girlfriend. Only problem is that George doesn’t want a girlfriend, he wants coffee boy JJ Hamblett and sadly that isn’t easy. Especially not when you ge tangled up in a web of lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we came here for

**Author's Note:**

> Written together with my lovely Paris (fortheloveofgeorgeshelley on tumblr) and I figured I should post at least one of our works here. I hope you like :)

 George had barely stepped one foot out of the car before people started screaming his name. He gave them one of his practised smiles, he kind the press always dubbed his ‘award winning smile’ and helped Selena out of the car. She was beaming, waving happily at the press and the paps in her beautiful, very expensive gown. George didn’t know how she did it.

'George! George over here!' A lady from the press called. **_FLASH_** went a camera to his left. **_FLASH_** went a camera to his right. **_Flash_** went bloody cameras everywhere. He looked up at the giant poster above the venue where the premiere of his new film was being held and the giant picture of his face that was on it. He sighed. Selena grabbed his arm protectively and squeezed it.

'At least look like you're having a good time.' She whispered through her plastered on smile.

'George, Selena!' People were shouting their names from every direction.

George smiled again, hoping this would be quick. He counted the steps he took on the red carpet. 5 minutes his agent had said. For 5 minutes they had to stay for photos. Talk about their relationship. Plans. _Smile_.

'Smile!' Selena hissed in his ear. George smiled.

***

'Smile darling!'

JJ Hamblett grimaced into Josh Cuthbert’s phone just as Josh snapped a photo of him.

'Josh I have whipped cream everywhere!' He whined and tried to wipe it off his face. He was never cooking again. _Never_. The sauce was a complete mess and everything had practically exploded. Worst cook ever. Josh grinned.

'I know. Brilliant. Gonna upload it with the caption 'JJ and I on another midnight adventure together' don't you like?'

JJ groaned and punched him.

'Josh, my mum reads your facebook! She's gonna think I'm covered in your _spunk_.’

'Isn't that the point?' Josh grinned and JJ just rolled his eyes. Wow, his friend was the worst.

'Help me clean up this mess instead.' He sighed and handed Josh a cloth. 'And then we'll go for pizza.'

***

'Damn I could go for a pizza.' George thought as the waiter served him a glass of champagne and something that looked like snails. They were supposed to be mingling before the movie started. George _hated_ it when they had to mingle.

He downed the champagne in one, decided against the food. It was pizza or nothing he stubbornly told his growling stomach. Selena was great at the mingling thing, smiling and chatting away to other celebs like she’d known them her whole life. George found it all so fake. But a lot of people had a lot of questions for them, George and Selena were the A list Hollywood couple in all the papers right now. And that was the point, but George couldn’t help but find it so tedious. He took another flute of champagne from a passing waiter and again downed it in one. Selena gave him a look, a look he was quite used to from her that told him to stop, like he was a misbehaving child. He almost took another one just to rebel but even that was an effort he couldn’t be bothered with.

'George my love there you are!'

He knew the voice before he saw the face, his fabulous on screen co-star Ella Henderson. She sashayed over to them and gave George the Hollywood ‘air kiss’ on both cheeks and then did the same to Selena.

'Are you excited?' She asked and George forced a smile. Jeez, what was wrong with him today? He was in such a crappy mood.

'Superduper excited!' Selena answered for him and smiled at Ella. She moved closer to George to get him to put his arm around her waist and he did, remembering the jealousy rumours surrounding the movie, some paps going with a story about him cheating on Selena with Ella and… _blah, blah_ , he couldn’t really bother with it.

'Did you try the champagne?' He asked instead and Ella started talking about something that he tried to listen to.

***

'You're not listening, are you?' Josh pouted. JJ blinked and looked up; to be honest he had almost dozed off. The pizza was long gone and he was so tired, he had been working all day.

'I'm sorry.' He apologized. 'I am just so sleepy.'

Josh shook his head.

'You are working too much. Are you working tomorrow as well?'

JJ nodded.

'Just a half day-shift.'

Josh didn’t approve.

'JJ mate, you need some fun. You're gonna put yourself in an early grave if you keep this up.'

'I need the money Josh!' JJ shrugged. He didn't work at the coffee house because he liked it. Josh rolled his eyes and patted JJ on the back.

'I'm going to go play FIFA in my room then. Night.' Josh padded across the living room in their shared flat and JJ sighed, running his hands through his hair, Josh was right he did need some fun. When was the last time he'd had some fun?

***

'Are you not having fun love?' Ella cooed in George's ear as they were stood by the bar at the after show party. George put on his fake smile.

'So much fun.' He hoped she didn't sense the sarcasm. But Selena was wriggling up to him now, trying to create space between George and Ella. She played the jealous girlfriend part very well George thought, if she hadn't been a singer she could have well made it in the acting business.

'We should leave soon, babe.' Selena said with a big smile and George nodded. If Selena said this their management crew must have given them the green sign. Probably they wanted paps to catch them going to a hotel together.

'See you Ella.' George smiled and she nodded. They hugged and then George held out his arm for Selena.

Light exploded when they went outside.

'George, leaving already?'

'Selena, where did you buy your dress?'

'Are you pregnant?'

'I look _pregnant_?!’ Selena yelped as they got into the limo. She pressed her hands to her stomach and looked in horror to Gale, her stylist.

'I will never wear something like this again!'

'You look fine.' George said, trying not to roll his eyes. She looked at him with dark eyes.

'I can't believe that you are an award winning actor and you can't act! You really could be better, you know? This reflects badly on me.'

George sighed. He could act. But he hated lying. If he could only be himself…

Well tomorrow was a new day.

***

'I can't sleep.'

JJ groaned as he heard Josh’s voice.

'You're such a child.' He put his pillow over his head.

'Just scoot over okay?'

JJ sighed and moved closer to the wall, letting Josh slip in next to him.

'This should stop.' JJ mumbled, already falling back to sleep. 'What if people saw us…'

Josh snickered, he was getting comfortably tucked into JJ’s bed, robbing himself of the duvet and JJ didn’t really mind.

'Who would, not like you're getting any action anyway.'

JJ thought of punching him but he was too tired.

'I might get some action.' He tried and Josh chuckled.

'In your dreams maybe. Now shut up I am trying to sleep.'

***

There were more paps waiting outside the hotel they were supposedly staying at, of course management had leaked the location, it was all part of the lie. As they got out the limo, George wrapped his arm tightly around Selena’s waist, kissing her cheek. Selena was giggling, muttering things like ‘ _wait until we get inside George,’_ just loud enough so the paps could hear. Once they’d cleared the reception, far enough from the cameras, George let go of her and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

'Fun night.' He rolled his eyes.

'At least _you_ don’t look pregnant.’ Selena rolled her eyes too, looking down at her stomach. They slipped down a back hallway of the hotel towards the back exit where two separate cars were waiting for them to take the home.

'Yeah well at least if they think you're pregnant they'll think we're having sex.' George shuddered at the thought.

'It’s not that much of a terrible thought is it?' Selena looked at him as they reached the exit. George raised an eyebrow.

'Darling you are _so_ not my type.’ George sighed.

'If I was we wouldn't be in this situation.' Selena rolled her eyes. 'Night George.'

'Night.'

And that was that, not even a hug goodbye, just a nod before George got into his car and Selena to hers. George sighed as he sat down.

'Home?' The driver asked and George nodded.

'Yeah, home.'

***

JJ hated early mornings at work. There was the 8am rush, people wanting coffee before work and he worked his ass off before it then was dead from 9-11. When it was 10, JJ had cleaned, refilled sugar and cups and he was so bored.

There was absolutely nothing interesting about this job. The coffee house was completely empty so he popped out the back for a few minutes just for a little sit down but it wasn’t long before the little bell over the front door chimed announcing he had a customer. He heaved himself up with a sigh and made his way back out the front. There was a guy stood at the counter with an unruly mess of curls tucked into a beanie hat and sunglasses on. JJ raised an eyebrow.

'Hi, what can I get you?'

'Uhm just a black coffee to go please.' His voice was deep, real deep. It made JJ quiver a little.

'One of those days, huh?' JJ said, starting to prepare the coffee. The guy smiled a little, corner of his mouth just barely moving and oh, he had some nice lips JJ noticed just casually, not that he gave that much thought to it.

'Yeah.' The guy said and JJ wanted to get him to keep talking so that he could listen to that lovely voice some more. 'Yeah it is. So, how much do I owe you?'

'Oh uhm…' JJ fiddled with coffee cup, forgetting his own prices. 'Uhm…'

He had to look at the prices on the cash register. The guy chuckled a little.

'Nervous?'

'Please.' JJ rolled his eyes and then, when he hoped the guy wouldn't notice, he scribbled his phone number on the cup. 'Pretty boys don't make me nervous. £2 please.'

Maybe it was his imagination but the guy looked as if he was blushing. Or it was shade from the sun glasses. He reached for the cup and then gave JJ the money.

He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when he saw what JJ had written on the cup. He turned back around, the corners of his lips turning up.

'What's this aye?' The guy chuckled and it was JJ's turn to blush.

'I uhm…you know.' JJ shrugged like it was nothing.

'Thought you said pretty boys don't make you nervous?'

'They don't. And also no one said you were pretty.'

George laughed, taking a sip of the coffee. He knew he had his beanie hat and glasses on but did this guy not know who he was? He came back over to the counter and cautiously slipped his sunglasses off. He waited for the shocked gasp, the _'oh my god you're George Shelley!'_ But it didn’t come. Not even close. JJ’s breath hitched. He was even more beautiful behind the glasses.

'So ball’s in your court. You call or not…whatever.' JJ shrugged again.

'I don't even know your name.' George bit his lip. How could it be this boy didn't know who he was? George's face was everywhere, so much so George was getting sick of seeing himself.

'And I don't know yours.' JJ smiled and George wondered what a guy had to do to get a smile like that. He was pretty sure his award winning smile had nothing on this. And also he really didn't know, he didn't have a clue who he was. George couldn't even remember the last time that happened.

'Well, we can't have that, can we?' George smiled and then he gave JJ a warm smile, his brown eyes looking big and gorgeous as he watched JJ. 'I am George.'

JJ took a deep breath. Even his name was adorable.

'George.' He repeated. 'I'm JJ.'

'JJ.' George repeated and he smiled again. 'Good to know.'

'Why?' JJ asked and George grinned, putting his sun glasses back on, getting ready to leave.

'So I have a name for the contact I'm saving in my phone with your number.'

***

JJ giggled and blushed a little looking at yet another text from George. Josh cranked the volume up on the TV.

'Either share the joke or be quiet.' Josh huffed. JJ was tapping a reply and hit send before looking up at the side of Josh's face.

'I think I might have met someone.' He bit his bottom lip awaiting Josh's reaction. Josh spun round to look at him wide eyed.

'As in a boy kind of someone?'

'No Josh,' JJ pulled a face. 'A girl…of _course_ a boy you idiot!’ JJ was grinning from ear to ear, bouncing a little Josh smiled.

'So tell all.' Josh switched off the TV, giving JJ his full attention.

'Well there's not a lot to tell. I met him today at work, his names George and he's _BEAUTIFUL_. And yeah, we’re going out next week.’ JJ’s phone went off again; he held a finger up feeling Josh he would continue in a minute.

**_'Big plans tonight then?'_ **

JJ swooned and text back quickly.

**_'Just take away and movies with my flat mate. You? :)'_ **

'Yeah sorry anyway… His names George and yeah. That's about it.' JJ smiled at Josh. His phone trilled again. Josh sighed.

'Oh let me off.' JJ mumbled. 'When was the last time I met someone?' JJ's attention was back on his phone.

**_'Yeah, you know…just a chilled one.'_ **

***

Ok so maybe he’d lied to JJ, because a massively swanky celeb riddled party was _far_ from ‘chilled’.

George had not planned to lie but really, he couldn’t really tell the truth. And anyway he wished he was at home, he used to enjoy these parties when he started going to them - everything fun and exciting and cool. Now when he was more famous so many people followed him; and all they talked about was him and Selena.

George sighed, wondering why he had ever gone to this in the first place. There was no promo, Selena wasn’t even there and he had no real friends here. He looked at the time and wondered if maybe his management team and security guards would be okay with him going home early.

And maybe if he could invite a certain boy out for a midnight stroll, that wouldn’t be bad.

He was about to leave when he was accosted by someone he knew all too well would be here, someone he tried to avoid like the plague.

'Leaving so soon little Georgie Shelley?' Jaymi Hensley, the model turned singer turned actor jumped out in front of him. George wanted to cry.

'Oh hi Jaymi.' George sighed. Jaymi seemed to be at every celeb party ever. Anywhere he could be papped basically. And for some reason Jaymi followed him around like a bad smell. Well actually, George had a pretty good idea why Jaymi followed him around. Jaymi had been all but _convinced_ since the first time he’d met George that George was gay, call it intuition and Jaymi quite liked seeing George squirm.

'How’s that little beard of yours?' Jaymi winked. George clenched his jaw.

'You mean my girlfriend?'

Jaymi scoffed.

'If that's what you want to call her.' He winked again.

'How many times Hensley? I am straight. I love Selena. Have you not heard the pregnancy rumours?' George sighed inwardly, why did he say that? Jaymi scoffed again.

'Yeah exactly…rumours. That's all it is. That girl’s a skinny little beanpole she is NOT up the duff. And if she is darling, it can't be yours. Who are you trying to kid?' Jaymi pouted. George rolled his eyes. Who was he trying to kid? Try the _world_.

'Just leave me alone Jaymi.' He spat, making a move to get away. Jaymi smirked.

'Touchy… and Georgie, love, you really can't lie for shit.'

George took a deep breath and counted to 10.

'I love my girlfriend.' He looked Jaymi straight in the eyes. 'Why can't you accept that?'

Jaymi grinned and shook his head.

'So let me just get one thing straight… and believe me, I doubt there's anything straight about you. You go to a party without your precious girlfriend?'

'We don't have to be glued together.' George said through gritted teeth. Jaymi smirked.

'Oh no. Would be horrible for you to be that close to a girl for that long, wouldn't it?'

George rolled his eyes but really he felt like crying.

'I'm leaving.' He said instead and to his surprise Jaymi let him go. He rushed outside, fighting the tears.

He needed someone to talk to.

He pulled out his phone, found JJ’s number and dialled. He answered on the third ring.

'Well hello. Bit late isn't it?' JJ's voice had a smirk to it. George chucked.

'Yeah sorry about this I just…do you fancy meeting me?' George held his breath.

'Is this a booty call?' JJ joked. 'Because I've heard if a guy calls after midnight it's a booty call. And it is…' He paused to check the time. 'Nearly a quarter past.'

'Oh you saw right through me.' George laughed. 'I just wanted to go for a walk. But if it's too late or whatever…'

'Where are you?' JJ cut him off. George looked around him because he actually wasn't sure.

'Uhm…about a half mile away from Regents Park.'

'Meet me there in twenty.' And then the line went dead. George felt warm and fuzzy.

***

'Where are you going?' Josh asked as JJ jumped out of his onesie and grabbed his jeans.

'Can't talk going out.' He grumbled, trying to get the jeans on but _damn_ they were skinny.

'Now?' Josh groaned. 'And hey that's my hoodie!'

'Just borrowing.' JJ said, pulling the hoodie over his head. 'George wants to meet.'

Josh rolled his eyes.

'If you get cum on my hoodie Jamie Hamblett I will smother you in your sleep.'

'Love you too honey!' JJ yelled and then he grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and ran out.

***

Mark would kill him. He absolutely would. George was sneaking off and he didn’t tell anyone and Mark would kill him. But Mark would also kill him if he found out George was sneaking out to go to a meeting with a boy, so his lovely bodyguard was better off like this.

George waited nervously, beanie on again and he really hoped his clothes didn’t scream fancy party.

At least he wasn’t wearing a suit or anything; it didn’t go with a beanie hat though that was for sure. He sat on a bench near the entrance to the park under a street light. His phone was ringing in his hand. Mark. He ignored it. He’d be in serious shit tomorrow.

'That seat reserved or can anyone sit there?'

A voice stirred him and George looked up to meet JJ’s gaze. George instantly relaxed.

'Hey.' George smiled and stood up. 'Thanks for coming.'

They had an awkward moment of whether or not to hug but both decided against it. JJ was already looking George’s outfit up and down.

'Bit dressed up for a midnight walk? I thought you'd been chilling out?'

'I uhm…yeah.' George bit his lip, he didn't really know how to explain that without the truth.

Instead he thought that offense is the best defence so he eyed JJ up and down with a raised eyebrow.

'And yourself? That's awfully skinny jeans. Trying to impress anyone?'

JJ laughed. It was warm and lovely and George wanted to hug him. Like _really_.

'I like my jeans.' JJ winked and then nodded to the right. 'Wanna walk then? Because it's a bit soon to be making out on a bench.'

George laughed and really JJ was so much fun.

'Yeah. Let's go.'

'Soo… tell me about yourself.' JJ grinned. 'More than that you are gorgeous with a lovely voice because I already know that.'

George’s heart beat picked up and he tried not to grin because JJ called him gorgeous. But also he was going to have to lie. And Jaymi was right, George was a terrible liar.

'Uhm you know…' He shrugged.

'Come on you invited me out and I barely know you!' JJ laughed.

'You still came.'

'Because I want to get to know you.'

'There really isn't much to tell. I moved to London for work. I like coffee a lot. You know…' _Please don’t ask what my job is_ George thought.

'What do you do then?'

_Damn._

'Uhm I… I try to be an actor.'

'An actor?' JJ giggled. 'Big movie star ambitions then?'

_If you only knew…_

'Yeah.' George shrugged, hoping JJ wouldn't ask anything else. 'I guess you could say that.'

'Tough.' JJ said. 'Well I don't really watch many movies. Usually just what my friend Josh picks out and he is _such_ a retro geek, we only watch old films really, don’t think I’ve seen anything that was released later than… the 80’s.’

George breathed out and thought it was time to turn conversation back to JJ.

'So… you work in a coffee shop.' George grinned. 'I like coffee.'

'You said that.' JJ grinned and he walked closer to George and wow he smelt so good and George really wanted to hold his hand. He shoved his hands down his pockets to resist temptation.

'Plan to be a barista forever?' George asked, JJ started laughing.

'No not really. I have big plans.'

George smiled.

'Like what?'

JJ blushed a little.

'I uhm…I like draw and stuff. Nothing great or anything but I maybe one day you know?' JJ shrugged trying to pretend that it didn't mean as much to him as it did. Because really it was all JJ really wanted in the world. George smiled.

'Yeah maybe one day.'

'And maybe one day you'll be in a big block buster movie.' JJ nudged him with his elbow. George swallowed. Yeah, _one day_.

George walked JJ home a little while later. He currently had six missed calls from Mark and a few from Selena, presumably Mark had called her when he couldn’t find George. He was going to be in trouble.

At JJ’s front door they hovered, both looking at each other without a clue of what to do next. JJ scuffed his toe on the floor.

'So uhm…I'm glad you called.'

'Yeah me too. Thanks for coming on a random walk with a guy you barely know at midnight.' George laughed awkwardly.

'Maybe we could do it again sometime…not necessarily the midnight walk but…something.' JJ smiled, he didn't want this night to be over and he needed to know he would be able to see George again. And soon.

'Maybe we could.' George smiled. Because all he wanted was to see JJ again. JJ grinned and nudged George's shoulder.

'You have my number.'

George grinned like a goof.

'I do.'

'Uh…' This was so awkward because JJ didn't know if he should go for a hug or a kiss or…

George hugged him tight.

'Night JJ. Thank you.'

JJ hugged him back.

***

'Did you get lucky?' Josh grinned. JJ tried to be quiet but he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

'I got a hug. He's lovely.'

Josh rolled his eyes. He gestured for JJ to come lay down next to him and JJ laughed, thinking they will have to stop doing this but it’s a habit.

'So are you seeing him again?' Josh smirked. JJ closed his eyes, resting against Josh’s chest. He was warm and smelt like home.

'I hope so.'

***

'Outrageous!' Mark yelled. George tried not to listen to him.

'You can't just disappear George! I'm your bodyguard, I'm kind of paid to know where you are!' Mark was bright red; he was a big ugly bloke at the best of times but even more so when he was red with rage. George just sighed.

'Sorry won't happen again.' He was lying because it probably would happen again.

'So where were you then?'

'It doesn't matter.' George shrugged. Of course they all knew he was gay, but they couldn't find out he'd been secretly meeting a guy in the middle of the night. Otherwise, what was the point of Selena?

'It bloody well does matter George. What were you up to?' Mark shouted.

'It’s none of your damn business!' George shouted back. He hated that he never got any privacy.

'Everything you do is my business!' Mark yelled at him like he was a teenager getting home late and George was so tired of it. 'If Rylan finds out…'

'He won't if you don't tell him.' George begged because Rylan, his agent, could be even more of a pain than Mark. 'Please, Mark…'

Mark sighed. He had a difficult time staying mad at George, they all did.

'We worry about you, okay mate? Anything could happen and…'

'I know.' George looked down. 'I just needed to get away.'

Mark patted his shoulder.

'Jaymi again?'

George grimaced in response.

'Just ignore him, Georgie.'

'Not that easy.' George mumbled.

'Just don't lie to me again, okay?'

George smiled.

'Promise.'

***

Next day he lied that he had to go home because he was feeling ill and then he accidently ended up back in the coffee shop. JJ smirked when he noticed him.

'Are you stalking me beanie boy?'

'I told you before I just love coffee.' George gave him a smile and a small shrug. JJ smirked and began making George's drink.

'Oh yeah? And I'm sure it has absolutely nothing to do with my gorgeous smile and charming personality?' JJ replied over his shoulder from the coffee machine. The shop was dead like it was usually at this time of day.

'No nothing at all.' George lied, because really it was everything to do with that. And partly because he thought he could stare at JJ's tight arse all day.

'Yeah yeah whatever.' JJ mocked as he brought the coffee back over but George's attention was now elsewhere. He'd picked up JJ's sketch book and his eyes were locked on the half-finished sketch of a face on the page. JJ's heart leapt into his throat.

'Hey give that back!' He tried to snatch it out of George's hand but George pulled out of reach. Even though it wasn't finished, George knew who it was. His eyes flicked back up to JJ and JJ couldn't tell what he was thinking.

'Is that…is that _me_?’ George’s voice was a low whisper. He saw JJ blush.

'No.' He scoffed. 'Why would I want to draw you?'

George chuckled and handed him back the book.

'Know a lot of guys with big curly hair and my killer cheek bones do ya?' George pouted a little. JJ closed the book looking sheepish.

'I uhm…'

'I think it's great.' George cut him off.

'Really?' JJ's blush spread.

George grinned. There were a lot of things he thought was great about JJ.

'Yeah. I wanna see more!'

'Don't get greedy now, George.' JJ handed him his coffee. 'You can't just see all of me after one date.'

George felt a warm sensation in his stomach.

'It was a date?' He giggled and JJ blushed again.

'Yeah. I thought so. But then you didn't call me for two days…'

'Hey!' George laughed, already familiar with JJ's teasing eyes. 'I visited you at work, isn't that better?'

JJ smiled. George felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, text coming in. He looked at the display; from Selena.

**_'Rylan wants to see us this afternoon. 2pm his office. He said you better not be late.'_ **

George sighed sliding his phone back in his pocket. JJ noticed this.

'Not good news?'

'Something like. And sadly I have to go. Are you free tomorrow evening by any chance?' George thought he may as well ask, he just wanted to see JJ again already before he'd left him. JJ pretended like he was thinking about this for a second and then smiled.

'For the right offer I can be.' He replied coyly.

'I'll call you then.' George smirked, taking his coffee and leaving. He wasn't looking forward to this meeting. Meetings with Rylan never brought good news.

***

'Engaged? You want us to get engaged?' George screamed at Rylan. Rylan simply folded his arms.

'Yeah you've been 'dating' for a while. The fans will love it.' Rylan told them.

'No no way.'

'Do you want this to look convincing?' Selena raised an eyebrow at him.

'I don't wanna get into a fake engagement!' George wanted to rip his curls out. 'Isn't the pregnancy rumours enough?'

Rylan shook his head.

'Nope. A real ring on her hand as you walk along to the midnight release of Jaymi Hensley's latest autobiography, that would be great.'

George rolled his eyes. Jaymi would never, ever get off his back about this.

'Can't I just be allowed to come out?' He asked even though he knew what the answer would be even before he had asked the question.

***

'You've been neglecting me.' Josh pouted. JJ looked up from his plate.

'What?'

'This new boy you've met, you haven't told me any juicy details.'

'Because there aren't any.' JJ grinned and Josh sighed.

'I refuse to believe that. Mind you, I've heard people talk about you when we're out. They want your tight little…'

'Shut up!' JJ laughed, tempted to throw pasta at him.

'When you seeing him again then?'

'Tomorrow night.' JJ beamed. He couldn't wait.

'Ohhhhh is JJ going to get some sexy time?' Josh winked at him. JJ's crotch stirred at the mere thought.

'It’s only a second date.'

'Never stopped ya before Hamblett.' Josh winked again. And this time JJ did throw pasta at him. And Josh threw some back. And then they were in a full blown food fight.

***

'Oh my god it's beautiful!' A lady from the pressed cooed over Selena's ring. Selena beamed and so did George but George's was fake. It had all happened so quickly, it was only this afternoon the idea had been out forward and now they were here at Jaymi's bloody book rubbish showing off Selena's engagement ring. His life was a living hell.

'So tell me how did he pop the question?'

Selena sighed dreamily, playing with the ring.

'We went for a day trip to Rome,' she began, of course it was bollocks and George had never even been to Rome. Selena continued. 'And the sun was setting at the Trevi Fountain and all of a sudden George was getting down on one knee. It was so romantic.' She swooned and George wanted to throw up. How cheesy did they want to make this?

The pressed loved it though; George could see one of them even getting teary-eyed. He plastered a smile to his face and wrapped his arm around Selena. He thought of JJ, of meeting him tomorrow. It would make it better.

'We should move on honey.' George whispered in Selena's ear and Selena nodded.

'Are you pregnant Selena?' Another press person yelled and George could see Selena's eyes get dark before she smiled.

'No comment.' She chippered and George wanted to roll his eyes. If they kept this up he would be heading to a fake wedding and fake fatherhood in no time.

***

'Thought you could avoid me Shelley?'

Jaymi had cut off George’s escape plan.

'Not this again, when are you going to leave me alone?' George rolled his eyes.

'Now that's rude Georgie, I am almost offended.'

'You should be.' George tried to walk passed him but Jaymi stood in his way.

'I only wanted to congratulate you. I heard about your engagement, I do hope I'm invited to the wedding, I would love to see that train crash.' Jaymi scoffed.

'Oh would you fuck off already Jaymi? I am sick of telling you, I am straight, I love Selena and we're getting married.'

Jaymi gave him an amused smirk.

'Really?'

'Yes really. Now just… get out of the way.' George pushed past him but Jaymi grabbed his arm.

'Listen Shelley, the press might like and believe your little charade but I am not stupid. I will gladly watch you get tangled in this web of lies and when they find out, and people will find out…' Jaymi hissed in his ear. 'When they do, I will gladly watch your career go to hell.'

George stared at him.

'Get the fuck off me.' He grunted and Jaymi chuckled before letting him go.

George found Selena with a glass of water instead of champagne (boy was she playing this pregnancy scheme) and he wrapped his arms around her. He could sense her being a bit surprised, he didn’t usually go for hugs but now he just needed one from someone.

'I need to get out of here.' He mumbled just so she could hear. 'Jaymi is driving me crazy.'

She stroked his back, playing up the loving fiancée thing a treat.

'You can't leave, we're supposed to be showing off the engagement.' She whispered in his ear.

'Can we not duck out? We could say you're not feeling great or something. That'll work for the pregnancy angle.' George didn't know why he was saying this because really he didn't want there to be a pregnancy angle but he would do anything to get out of this. Selena sipped her water, clearly mulling it over.

'Fine,' she said after a while. They got their coats and said their goodbyes. Selena kept rubbing her stomach as they went and George was trying not to roll his eyes. They slipped out into a car which would take them out of their way, somewhere quiet so they could get in two separate cars and go their two separate ways. Except George had no intention of going home.

He called JJ without even thinking because he really just wanted to see him. JJ picked up right away.

'George? Wait a second Josh is just… Josh let me go!'

It sounded like a bit of a struggle and like JJ was getting out of bed and George realized that _fuck_ , it’s late. Also was JJ in bed with someone?

'Uh…' He said, feeling stupid. 'Are you…'

'Sorry.' JJ groaned. 'My flatmate, Josh uh… he was sleeping in my bed, I had to go to the living room. What's up?'

George wanted to ask why he was sharing a bed with his flatmate but he decided not to.

'Were you sleeping?' He asked instead. 'Sorry.'

'Oh no uhm… okay maybe.' JJ confessed. 'But I'm awake now. What's up?'

'Can we meet?' George blurted out and he could almost hear JJ's confusion.

'Why do you always want to meet me in the dead of night?' JJ chucked a little. 'I mean I don't mind but if I hadn't seen at the coffee shop I would think you were a vampire.'

'I'm sorry it's just…rough night. I need to see a friendly face.' George sighed and JJ could hear the fed up tone to his voice.

'Ok.' JJ didn't even question it. He should really but he didn't. 'Same place as before?'

'Yes please.' George immediately smiled feeling better already.

'Yeah saw half an hour?'

'I'll be there.' JJ was about to hang up but George spoke up.

'And JJ?'

'Yes George.'

George took a deep breath.

'I'm kind of in a suit, don't question it.' And then George hung up.

***

'But _why_ are you in a suit?’ JJ whined a little and George sighed again.

'Did I not say to not question it?'

'George it's late and you pulled me out of bed to meet you and you're in a suit! I am allowed to be curious.' JJ laughed.

'Be curious quietly.' George nudged him.

'Fine.' JJ groaned and then he nudged George back. 'Did you play dress up?'

'Shut up!' George laughed and he melted into JJ's side and JJ didn't mind, he actually kept him there with an arm around him and George felt so at ease with him.

'Can we just walk?' George asked instead and JJ nodded.

'So… why were you in bed with your flatmate?' George asked, hoping he sounded curious and not jealous. JJ laughed.

'Oh god… uhm… we just… kinda have always been like that.'

'Really?'

'Yeah it's…I don't know. Josh and I have known each other forever, we've always been close. It's just something we do.' JJ shrugged.

'Is he…gay?' George still hoped he didn't sound jealous.

'Josh likes a bit of everything.' JJ laughed. 'But if the real question here is have I been with him? Then the answer is no. He's like a brother.' JJ saw right through him.

'Good to know.' George was smiling, really smiling.

'So, how did you know?' JJ questioned him but George didn't understand.

'Know what?'

JJ chuckled again and pulled George to a stop, looking him dead in the eye.

'How did _you_ know you were gay.’

George blushed a little. It was adorable.

'Uhm…' He said, biting his lip. 'I guess I always knew. But I had a friend once and he kissed me one night and I just realized then and… yeah.'

George didn’t want to tell him about all the hook-ups in hiding and how he was forced into the closet. Thankfully JJ didn’t ask.

'Uhm… so… do you think we will ever have a proper date?' JJ asked grinning. George laughed.

'This not good enough?'

'What, walking with guys in suits? My favourite.' JJ grinned. 'Wouldn't mind a kiss though.'

George’s breath hitched.

'I uhm…'

'Sorry that was a bit forward of me.' JJ looked away feeling silly. But George was cupping his face, stroking his cheek.

'I thought you'd never ask.' George smiled at him before he pushed his lips into JJ's. JJ's arms wrapped around George's waist, pulling him close. He felt George's tongue run along his lip and he parted his lips slightly and soon their tongues were massaging one another's in the most incredible kiss. George wanted to cry he was so happy in that moment, getting to be who he really was, kissing a beautiful man. But it all had to come crashing down. It always did. George's phone started ringing and JJ pulled back. George cursed under his breath as he pulled his phone out. Selena. He should take this.

'I'm really sorry, I just need a second.' He told JJ but JJ just nodded.

'What?' George grumbled down the phone.

'Hi to you too.'

'What is it Selena it's the middle of the damn night!' George shouted. JJ felt a bit like a spare part.

'Listen, we have an interview in the morning just wanted you to remember that.'

George could almost hear her roll her eyes.

'I remember.' He hissed. 'I am not stupid.'

'Okay then.' Selena said. 'Bye love '

George just hung up. JJ watched him.

'Bad?' He asked and George sighed.

'Just… uh, you know I hate dealing with people sometimes.'

JJ grinned and pulled him closer.

'Wanna kiss instead?' He murmured and George swallowed.

He wanted to of course he did but that damn interview was playing on his mind now. Because maybe he had forgotten about it, and if he was tired he would be a bag of shit and no doubt say something stupid. He sighed.

'I should get home. Early start.' George shrugged. JJ looked confused.

'You invited me out and now you're leaving?'

'Yeah I'm sorry.' George was starting to think that leading a double life might get tricky. 'I'll make it up to you.'

'Yeah well you better do.' JJ and George started walking again, a little awkwardly.

'I'm going to take you on the best proper first date ever ok? The works.' George slipped his hands in JJ's as they walked side by side and JJ felt better already.

'I should hope so too. I am not easily won over. If you ever expect me to put out I want something amazing.' JJ squeezed his hand.

'And there was me thinking you'd be an easy lay.' George teased.

'How dare you?' JJ mocked him. 'I am saving myself until marriage.'

George snorted but he didn’t say anything, just continued to walk, squeezing his hand.

'Are you working tomorrow?' He asked, a bit too hopeful. JJ laughed.

'Yeah, late shift. Pop in for a coffee?'

'Is it crowded during the night?' George asked and JJ grinned.

'Want your barista to yourself?' JJ nudged him and George giggled.

'Yeah.' He said. Also, he thought, even if you don't recognize me, someone probably will.

'Well I'll be closing down the shop so why don't come along after closing and you can keep me company?'

'Sounds like a date.' George pulled JJ to a stop and kissed him quickly. 'You're beautiful.' He whispered and it made JJ blush.

'No you are.'

***

'It’s going to be beautiful.' Selena smiled talking the interviewer through her wedding plans. George didn't want to be here, he had to try and stifle a yawn. Also he was trying to formulate a romantic plan for tonight with JJ. He wanted to make it amazing.

'And how about the baby rumours? Is it true?' The interviewer smiled, desperate for a scoop. Selena looked coyly at George.

'No comment.' George said, making it obvious there was a story there and the interviewer gasped, but didn't ask anything else about it.

'When will the wedding take place?' Was asked instead and Selena smiled, leaning against George.

'We were thinking a spring wedding, right Georgie?'

'Uhm yeah. Spring.' He smiled and ignored the pain of Selena pinching him.

***

'Sorry we are closed.' JJ teased as George appeared outside the door. George laughed and flipped him off. He was dressed more casually today, tattered jeans and a grey shirt, and JJ wanted to cuddle him for a life time.

He unlocked the door letting George in.

'I know the suit was a bit formal but this is…scruffy.' JJ poked him in the arm.

'Well I knew you'd be in your coffee covered work uniform so I figured anything I wore would look better than you.' George poked his tongue out. 'So what have you got to do?'

'Try everything. Had a mad rush just before closing and haven't even started cleaning.' JJ sighed.

'What do you want me to do?'

'Sit down and shut up?' JJ laughed.

'Don't be ridiculous I'm here to help.' George smiled softly at him and JJ supposed a bit of help would be nice. He tossed a damp cloth at George.

'Wipe down the tables then helper monkey.'

'Helper monkey? I begrudge that.' George smirked.

'Well you are kinda monkey like.' JJ grinned and George chuckled, starting to wipe the tables. Wow, if Rylan saw him doing this…

'Looking good.' JJ whistled as George bent over to reach. George looked over his shoulder.

'Admiring my ass, J?'

'I would never!' JJ gasped and then he grinned again. Wow George wanted to kiss him. Like really, really badly.

'Harassment at work, pfft.' George scoffed and finished up the last table. 'I object. I refuse to do anymore, I will only sit here and watch you.' He jumped up at the counter, grinning at JJ who was cleaning the coffee machine.

'Oh really?' JJ smirked, walking over to him where he was sitting.

'Ya huh. And what are you going to do about it?' George pouted. JJ came in between George's legs and put his hands on his thighs.

'Well I suppose I could really show you some harassment at work.' JJ smirked and the kissed George. His hands trailed from George's thighs up his sides and ended up in George's hair. George pulled JJ closer as his tongue hungrily made its way into his mouth. George wrapped his legs around JJ's waist as he sat on the edge of the counter and _god_ he wanted JJ to just take him then and there. George’s hands were wandering under JJ’s shirt, stroking his hot flesh. Christ.

'Oooooh I'm going to get you in trouble for this.' George mumbled into the kiss. He felt JJ smirk.

'Unless you want to lose your job helper monkey I suggest you be quiet.' JJ teased. And god he knew JJ was joking but he didn't know how right he was. Because he would lose his job if this got out. Fuck it was wrong, maybe that's why it felt so good?

'I would do some really bad things to you right now…' JJ mumbled and George could feel his growing erection pressing against him; it was warm and lovely and just _wow_.

'Really?' George asked, hoping he didn't sound desperate and pathetic.

'Mhm…' JJ smirked into his lips. 'Get you off right here. You'd like that wouldn't you?'

George had to swallow because _god_ for the love of everything _yes_.

'JJ' He mumbled and JJ kissed him again, pressing up against him.

'I want to…' JJ mumbled. 'But this is a bad place.'

George wanted to scream with disappointment even though he knew JJ was right.

'And we can't go back to mine because my flat mate is there.' JJ panted. George wanted to cry. He couldn't very well take JJ back to him without risking paps seeing and of course, George's apartment was beautiful, much too beautiful for a _‘struggling’_ actor.

'My place is…we can't.' George shook his head.

'Too bad.' JJ pouted. 'I could have done some bad, bad things to you.'

Fucking _christ_ George needed an idea and he needed it now. Fuck.

'Hotel?' George shrugged because he needed this so badly. JJ raised an eyebrow at him.

'Bit…sordid?'

'We're not just going to bang and get out. We'll spend the night. My treat.' George jumped down from the counter and wrapped JJ in his arms. 'Please?' He whispered. Fuck it, he was begging.

JJ laughed.

'A romantic hotel?' He teased and George nodded, already a bit too excited for his own good.

'Flowers, champagne, room service, whatever you want!'

JJ laughed and then he saw George’s face.

'You're serious?'

George nodded.

'Yes. Please?'

JJ hesitated and George held his breath.

'Sounds expensive.'

'Oh uhm… it won't be.' George lied. 'I… know the manager at one hotel. He will get us a deal.'

JJ hesitated again but then he grinned.

'Okay.'

***

George texted Mark. Mark was not happy to have to fix a hotel with all extra romantic features but George knew he would help out because this way Mark would know where he was and he fixed them a room at a nice hotel where they rarely gossiped about celebs visiting.

With a bit of luck George could be non-famous for JJ a little while longer.

Of course Mark wasn’t at all happy that George was out hooking up when he was supposed to be with Selena and if George got caught he was on his own. But he understood that everyone had needs and he guessed if George had to hide who he was for the public then he deserved to have some fun on his own time. Mark made the booking under another name, paid by company card over the phone and hopefully the hotel and JJ would be none the wiser. George was surprised how easily he managed to get him and JJ to the room, no hassle. He felt good. He unlocked the door and stepped in the room, the biggest and most expensive in the hotel. JJ gasped. There were rose petals on the heart shaped bed, champagne on ice, even a box of chocolates. He looked at George curiously.

'Who are you and how did you pull this off?'

'I am magic.' George pulled JJ into a hug. 'Told you I'd make it up to you for bailing on you.' He kissed him softly.

'I have to say I'm impressed. No man had ever gone through this much trouble to get in my pants before.' JJ smirked. George pretended to look offended.

'I'm not doing this just to get into your pants. Although it would an added bonus.'

'Right so if I were to just you know…go to sleep you wouldn't mind?' JJ was still smirking.

'Not at all. But I don't think you want to go to sleep.' George's eyes were dark with lust and JJ had never seen something so sexy. He kissed George again, harder this time and threw him to the bed.

'You're damn right I don't.' He told George before he climbed on top of him.

George prayed to god that this hotel room came with condoms and lube and then he stopped thinking altogether as JJ pressed his crotch against his and just oh god oh god.

'You taste like coffee.' JJ murmured as he kissed him again. 'Does all of you taste like coffee?'

'Try me.' George gasped and he was so hard, it wasn't fair how hard JJ made him. JJ grinned.

'Plan to find out.'

And then JJ took off his shirt, revealing abs and skin and fucking _tattoos_ and George couldn’t breathe, how was he _real_?

'JJ, please…' George groaned and JJ smirked, he was teasing him and George hated him and also _wow._

JJ helped George with his shirt and lay down on top of him, skin against skin and George was on fire, like he was burning with a need he had never felt before.

'Horny?' JJ mumbled and George gasped because JJ had started moving his hips in tiny circles against George's straining erection.

'More than horny.' George gasped at the feeling, although he had his suspicions it would feel fucking electric with less clothes on.

'I'm going to make you feel so good.' JJ moved his hand over George's hardened member and it was taking everything in George's power not to just come in his pants.

'Fuck.' George hissed and it made JJ smirk.

'Want me to help you out with this?'

George couldn’t form words, just nodded instead and JJ smirked again and helped George out of his trousers and then out of his pants. George’s cock sprung free, already leaking. JJ grinned and wasted no time in licking away George’s precum. George hissed again.

'Hmm not so much like coffee anymore.' JJ whispered and then he took George in his mouth, licking over his head, down his throbbing shaft and even lapping his balls before he took his whole length in, allowing George to hit the back of his throat. George groaned loudly.

It had been a while since he had a proper blowjob like this - in a bed with a gorgeous guy who took his time.

'Don't stop.' He gasped as JJ grinned around his length and sucked harder. He was clearly really experienced and George was jealous of everyone that had got to experience this. He let his hands run through JJ's hair, messing it up completely and he was already too close, too damn close. Just as he was about to warn JJ, JJ stopped and moved up his body, trailing kisses there.

'I thought…' JJ smirked. 'That I want you to come from my cock inside you.'

George closed his eyes and he had to squeeze the base of his cock just to stop himself from coming. _God_.

'Can I?' JJ grinned and George kissed him again.

'JJ anything.' George gasped and JJ smirked.

'Think this place comes with condoms and lube?'

'If it doesn't I'm going to kick someone's arse.' George growled but JJ was already rummaging through the bedside draws. Bingo. JJ came back over with the lube and condoms with a grin on his face.

'Looks like you're the only one that's going to get an arse pounding.' JJ winked at him and George almost very nearly came. He had no idea how he didn't. JJ slicked up two fingers, licking his lips.

'Shall we see how tight you are?' He murmured, and then he plunged his fingers in George's hole and George whimpered. He was dangerously close.

'Fuck JJ I am seriously going to come in a minute. I need you.'

'Oh no.' JJ grinned and he wriggled his fingers around, opening George up and George was a mess, a whimpering begging mess as JJ added a third finger, pushing his fingers in deep. George yelped.

'One day.' JJ mumbled. 'One day I will take my time and open you up with my tongue until I have you begging for more, begging for me to…'

'Fuck JJ I am begging now.' George whined and JJ grinned.

He removed his fingers and undressed quickly, covering George’s body with his own, kissing him again before he reached for lube and condom, opening the condom wrapper with his teeth which was also just too much. George had to close his eyes as JJ rolled the condom over his member.

'Nervous?' JJ grinned against his neck and George growled as he wrapped his arms and legs around JJ.

'JJ I swear to god I…'

JJ thrust inside him.

George screamed. His cock twitched painfully and god that was his lot and he came, exploding all over JJ, panting. JJ smirked.

'God I'm good.' He laughed and began thrusting into George hard, hitting him in places George wasn't sure he'd ever been hit before and he was a mess, whimpering and moaning watching JJ fuck him whilst he was covered in George's come. This had to be what dreams are made of. JJ plunged deep inside George's tight hole, whilst George rocked about underneath him. He was sweaty and panting and christ it felt good. JJ rocked his head back as he increased his speed, groaning loudly.

'Fuck.' George whispered and let his hands move over JJ's back, feeling all his muscles working as he kept going inside him.

JJ seemed to have the stamina of a god because he didn’t seem to tire at all and George knew he would feel this in the morning, fuck, he would be limping in the morning and _everyone_ would probably notice and George really didn’t mind that, not at all.

'I think I'm gonna come.' JJ gasped in George's ear and George let out a moan.

'Come, please.'

JJ came. He exploded inside George and George could feel him pulsating and twitching before JJ completely collapsed on top of him. George laughed a little, filled with all kinds of emotions. JJ smirked, lips pressed against his neck.

'I feel like staying like this.' He mumbled and George chuckled.

'I don't mind, I don't think I can move anyway.'

JJ chuckled and rolled off him.

'I didn't hurt you, did I?' He mumbled as his hand traced every bone in George's body and George swallowed because JJ's eyes, his _eyes_ , they were so beautiful.

'No not at all.' George whispered and reached out to stroke JJ's cheek.

'Just so you know I don't do this with all guys I just meet.' JJ blushed a little. It wasn't completely true, he did enjoy the odd one night stand with guys he barely knew but this was different. This was special. George chuckled.

'Me either.'

JJ wrapped his arm around George and pulled him in close to him, placing gentle kisses in his tangled curls. George sighed into him. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this happy before.

George was awoken by the horrendous buzzing of his phone. He groaned loudly, rolled over and answered it without even looking at the display.

'Hmmm?' He grumbled.

'George are you still at the hotel?'

'Who is this?' He yawed and the voice on the other end sighed.

'It’s Mark, come on George wake up.'

'What's going on?'

He heard Mark sigh again.

'Someone must have caught wind of you being here, there are fans and press galore outside.'

George sprung out of bed. No, no, no this couldn’t be happening.

'But I'm uhm…shit what am I going to do?' George was panicked.

'Selena's on route, we're going to sneak her in the back and you two are going to leave together like you stayed the night.' Mark paused thinking George might protest but he didn't. 'I'm in a room downstairs, I need you down here now. There's room service on its way so distract your boy toy with that and get down here.' Mark spat and then he hung up. George wanted to scream, or cry or maybe both. His life was a nightmare.

'What is it?' JJ mumbled, voice low and arms wrapping around George to keep him in bed.

'Hush, go back to sleep.' George whispered and kissed him. 'It's still early. Uhm… I need to pee.'

JJ whined a little but then he let George go and George felt horrible. He quietly put some clothes on and then he slipped out.

George hated lying. He spent most of his life lying but he hated lying. Especially to JJ. He walked down to the room where Mark said he would be. Just as he closed the door and turned around he was bombarded with questions.

'When did you get here?'

'Did anyone see you?'

'He is limping.' Selena complained. 'I can't believe you let him spend the night with his boy toy.'

'George.' Mark said. 'We need to get you out. Boy still in his room?'

George wanted to cry of the thought of JJ waking up to find out George had sneaked out and left. He must remember to text him.

'Yeah… yeah he's there.' He mumbled. Selena rolled her eyes.

'We need to get you before he realises you're gone. There's a car out the front and you two are going to walk out there and smile to the press and make it look like you've just had a night of crazy hotel sex.' Mark told them.

'This is crap.' George shook his head but he so tired and maybe that's why he was going along with it.

'Let’s just get this over with.' He grabbed Selena's hand and practically dragged her from the room.

There were hoards of people outside screaming and taking photos and Mark followed them out, ushering them to the car as quickly as possible. George wanted to cry. He tried to block the people out as he ducked into the car. He sighed once the door was shut behind them.

'Don't pull a stunt like this again.' Selena growled at him.

'What's it to you? You get paid for this shit. What do I get? I am so sick of all the lies.'

'Stop being so whiny.' Selena complained, fixing her hair. 'It's not that bad.'

George wanted to cry.

'Listen, this sucks. I can't be who I am and I just…'

Selena rolled her eyes.

'Don't understand why you just don't take him home to your place.'

George blushed.

'Uhm I…'

Selena’s eyes widened as she understood.

'Oh my god. Are you… are you trying to hide this from him? He doesn't know?!'

George’s blush spread.

'I just…'

'You guys had sex! How can he not know who you are?' Selena laughed as if this was hilarious and George really didn't agree.

'I don't know.' He mumbled. 'But I'm just George to him. And… it's nice.'

Selena rolled her eyes as George fished out his phone to text JJ.

**_'Listen. I'm really sorry but I had to leave. I really enjoyed last night. See you soon?'_ **

***

JJ hated waking up alone.

That was usually why he let Josh sleep in with him. Josh had never abandoned him. JJ growled as he looked at the text from George. No explanation. Just a half-hearted apology. JJ didn’t bother replying. Instead he got dressed and trudged him with a black cloud over his head. He’d been used for sex. All the romantic bollocks George had tried to pull was just to get into his pants. And JJ felt like a world class idiot.

***

'I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly.' George frowned at Rylan. Ok so he knew he'd heard him right but he just hoped he hadn't. Rylan sighed.

'Selena needs to get pregnant.'

Selena was sat at the other end of the table filing her nails. It didn’t bother her either way, she knew she would get a fat pay check if she had a baby. And the press coverage would be beautiful.

'I am not sleeping with her!' George shouted, no way, no how.

'Charming.' She muttered under her breath but George heard her.

'Darling unless you are doing a very good job at concealing a cock between your legs I am not going anywhere near you.' George spat.

'Calm down would you?' Rylan sighed. 'No one said you had to sleep with her. But she's having a baby and we're passing it off as yours.'

'No!'

'Yes.'

'For fuck sake I am fed up with this. I could just run to the press you know? Tell them the truth.' George was frantic. He didn't want and fake wedding and he certainly didn't want a fake baby. Rylan chuckled.

'What so all the fans would know you've been lying to them? That's career suicide we both know you won't do that.'

George wanted to argue but he knew Rylan was right.

'It's crazy.' He said. 'This will come back and hurt all of us.'

Selena rolled her eyes.

'We wouldn't be such bad parents, right?'

'I'm only 22!' George yelled at them. 'I don't want a baby. You are seriously trying to get a baby into all of this? Think of the child!'

Rylan rolled his eyes.

'We will fix this. She just has to look pregnant and we will find a baby that can be shown off as yours. Piece of cake.'

George laughed. They were just crazy.

'You are mad. Mad.' He said. Rylan didn't listen.

'Just think of the media coverage.'

***

'I was used.'

Josh looked up.

'What?'

'That George guy.' JJ mumbled. 'He left me in the morning like I'm some… some…'

JJ started crying. He didn’t usually let things get to him but he was so tired and hurt. Josh wrapped his arms around him.

'Aw baby.' He mumbled, rocking JJ back and forth like a baby. 'He is stupid.'

'Fuck him.' JJ mumbled through his tears. Josh nodded and pressed a kiss to JJ's temple.

'You don't need him.' Josh comforted him and JJ loved him so much. Best friend ever.

'Take care of me?' He asked. 'Ice cream?'

Josh grinned.

'Of course.'

Josh fetched their emergency stash of ice cream from the freezer and brought it back over to JJ with two spoons and they both started digging in.

'I'm such an idiot.' JJ sighed with a mouthful of chocolate chip. Josh dropped his spoon in the tub and cupped JJ's face, brushing his tears away.

'No you're not. George is the idiot. You are wonderful.' And then Josh delicately placed a kiss to JJ's lips. He went to pull away but JJ was holding him, his tongue already in his mouth. And Josh thought he may as well just go with it. They made out for hours on the sofa, the ice cream forgotten about and left to melt. When JJ went to bed Josh crawled in next to him and held him in his arms and JJ rested his head on Josh's chest.

'Thank you Josh.' JJ whispered, stifling a yawn.

'For what?' Josh pressed his lips against JJ's temple.

'For being an amazing friend.'

Josh squeezed JJ’s arm.

'It will get better. I promise.' Josh told him.

'Why do I always pick the wrong guys?' JJ sighed. Josh tightened his hold on JJ.

'I don't know babe. I wish I had the answer.'

***

JJ was slumped out the back of the coffee shop when he heard the bell chime above the door. He sighed. He was about to close up.

'Sorry I'm not serv- oh it's you.' He growled when he saw George stood sheepishly on the otherwise of the counter.

'You didn't reply to my text yesterday so I thought I'd come see you.' George shrugged.

'Yeah there's a very good reason for that. If you don't mind I was just closing up.' JJ turned his back on George feeling his tears pricking that backs of his eyes.

George cleared his throat.

'Uhm I…'

'Really, don't bother.' JJ snapped. 'And if you don't mind you could just start getting your coffee elsewhere.'

'JJ…' George moved closer to him, tear in his eye. 'I am really sorry, okay? I don't… something came up and I really didn't…'

JJ looked away. He didn’t feel like watching George.

'I don't need excuses okay? I just, if we're gonna be a one night stand thing, I wanna know that before…'

'You're not.' George interrupted, hand on JJ's arm. 'Please JJ I really… that was not why I left. Believe me I wanted to stay with you, I really did.'

'You didn't.' JJ mumbled, but he didn't move George's hand.

'I… I know you don't have to believe me but really, I didn't want to hurt you.'

JJ sighed.

'Please let me make it up to you?' George begged. 'Dinner or… anything. Please!'

'Is this just going to keep happening though? You mess up and then have to make it up to me? I don't want to be messed around George…I like you.' JJ blushed a little. George put his hands on JJ's face.

'I don't want to mess you around JJ. I really like you please? Let me make it up to you.' George begged, he hoped he hadn't ruined this before it had really begun.

'I want the works.' JJ bit his lip. 'Something _real_ fancy.’

'Anything.' George smiled and then JJ was kissing him and George had never been happier.

'Finish up here and call me. I'm going to make tonight a night to remember.' George grinned, kissing JJ once more and then he was leaving. And JJ fell back against the counter and smiled. He couldn't say no to that boy.

***

'Well this is fancy.' JJ scoped out the restaurant feeling a little under dressed. It was one of George's favourites, somewhere people didn't know who he was and he could carry on the charade that he was a normal guy.

George smiled and covered JJ’s hand with his own.  

'Only the best for you.' He joked, but part of it was real.

'Can we afford this though?' JJ asked and looked at the menu. 'It looks fancy. And there are not even prices in this.'

'Don't worry.' George smiled. 'I uhm… know the chef.'

JJ raised an eyebrow.

'You know a lot of people. Hotel manager and now the chef…'

_Fuck_. George tried to come up with something.

'Just… don't worry about it.' He tried. Wow, he sucked. JJ looked as if he was about to question it again but he didn't. He just closed his menu.

'Okay, I'll have what you're having.'

Dinner was amazing. George couldn’t even remember the last time he had fun at a restaurant. He and Selena went on numerous fancy dates, but they never talked. George wondered what would happen when dinner was over though. He hoped for kisses.

In fact he hoped for a lot more than kisses. George ordered them another bottle of red wine after dinner, he thought about getting champagne but all he ever seemed to drink at his fancy celeb parties was champagne and he was a little sick of it. JJ didn’t seem to mind.

'You didn't have to do this you know.' JJ spoke taking a sip of his wine.

'What do you mean?' George took hold of JJ's hand over the table.

'All of this. I know I said you had to make it up to me, but this is too much. I'm a simple guy, I just need to know you're not going to mess me about.'

'Well this was just my way of showing you that I really like you JJ and I am not going to mess you about. That's a promise.' George wasn't sure it was a promise he could actually keep but he was going to try.

'I'd be happy with being curled up on the sofa with some trash TV and junk food. With the right company.' JJ smiled softly and George squeezed his hand.

'Maybe we can do that next time.'

They finished their wine and George paid, JJ was still confused how he was affording this but George didn’t let him see the bill. They took a stroll through the park hand in hand under the starry night sky. It was perfect. And then George walked JJ home.

'So,' JJ whispered between kisses. 'Josh is out tonight so do you want to come in?'

'God yes.' George panted, a little out of breath.

JJ grinned and he opened the door. Then he stopped.

'No leaving before saying goodbye though?' JJ whispered and George shook his head.

'Never again. I promise.'

JJ smiled and apparently that was enough because then he closed the distance between them.

They made out almost violently, George pushed JJ against the wall and pressed their bodies together. He was already hard, and so was JJ, and George wanted to rip their clothes off.

'Bedroom this way.' JJ panted and grabbed George's wrist, pulling him with him. They fell to the bed, their tongues and bodies fighting for dominance and George wanted him so bad, missed JJ already.

'Need you.' He mumbled as JJ started unbuttoning their jeans.

'Sure you can handle me?' JJ mumbled back and sucked a big love bite to George's neck and fuck, _that_ would be difficult to explain considering Selena was out of town for a week. George decided not to care though, instead he tugged his own shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. Then he tugged at JJ’s.

'I wanna lick your tattoos.' He gasped and JJ smirked. 'All of them.'

'What about the one on my dick?' JJ grinned and a moan slipped past George's lips.

'If you have a tattoo on your dick I wanna lick that too.'

'For the record I don't but…'

'I'll lick it anyway.' George did as he said and started kissing and sucking all over JJ's body, the tattooed covered parts and the parts weren't inked on. He just wanted to taste every little part of JJ. JJ was gasping and moaning at the feelings of George's lips on his skin. George's hand slipped down and began stroking JJ's length through his boxers and he continued his kisses, getting lower and lower. He kissed teasingly above the waistband of JJ's underwear and JJ was gripping George's shoulders tightly.

'I need those lips on my dick like right now.' JJ panted and he saw George smirk.

'Anything you say.' George freed JJ's aching length from his oh so tight boxers and watched it spring free. He licked his lips as he looked down at JJ.

'Fuck I'm going to enjoy this.' George murmured and he saw JJ's cock twitch and took that to mean he was ready for him. George kissed JJ's hips gently before licking away the precum that was already leaking out of JJ's head. JJ groaned and without warning George deep throated him.

'God.' JJ gasped because _woah_ , couldn’t the guy at least warn him?!

George smirked around him and kept sucking hard, but he was also real careful so that he wouldn’t let JJ come because he wanted JJ to come inside him. Didn’t mean he couldn’t tease him though.

JJ groaned as George sucked him just right, just how he wanted it and woah. It felt amazing.

'Your lips feel so good.' JJ gasped. 'Your lips were made for this.'

George laughed around JJ’s length and then he pulled off.

'Fuck me.' He whispered and fuck JJ couldn't wait.

He found lube and condoms in his drawer, popping the lid open to coat his fingers. He flipped them over so that he was on top and it was so easy to slide two fingers into George, so easy.

'Too much?' He mumbled, pressing kisses all over George and George shook his head, curls dancing.

'No, no just… god!'

JJ smirked and inserted another finger.

'I'm going to ride you so good Georgie.' He groaned, feeling George clench around his fingers and fuck he couldn't wait to get his cock in that tight heat. He scissored George, hearing the younger boy groan deeply.

'Now JJ please? Need you now.' George whimpered, grabbing JJ's firm arse and tightly squeezing it. JJ smirked again, thinking he would love to rim George but he was too far gone and he would surely come if he did. George watched on as JJ's fingers slid out of him, and he ripped open the condom packet and rolled it down his throbbing dick. George gasped, he wasn't sure why. JJ let his head tease around George's entrance and George bit his lip rocking his hips up, begging for JJ to be inside him.

'Fuck please?'

JJ smirked and taking George’s hips to steady himself he pushed passed George’s ring of muscles and slid in deep. The boys both gasped in unison at the sensation. JJ wasn’t huge, he wasn’t small either though but he filled George up perfectly. George rocked his hips again, needing to feel JJ hit him and hit him hard.

JJ tried to keep his emotions in control but George was moaning and clenching around him and holding him close and it was just too much.

He thrust harder into George, worried he might be too rough but George was moaning and he didn’t seem to bother him at all so JJ wasn’t going to stop now, no way.

'You look perfect.' He gasped, timing each word with a thrust. 'So perfect.'

'Fuck.' George mumbled and he was so gone, hand wrapping lazily around his own cock and JJ couldn't hold it in.

He came with a gasp and George came too, messily spilling all over JJ as JJ filled up the condom feeling his body completely lose it, his energy was draining and wow, holy fuck this was good.

'You're so… oh.' George moaned, he couldn't find the words.

'Amazing?' JJ smirked as he slid out of George and discarded the condom. George chuckled a little, panting.

'Yeah something like that.'

JJ fell down to the bed and pulled George under the covers with him. George snuggled into his chest, listening to the beating of JJ’s heart.

'Do you have to work tomorrow?' George mumbled sleepily.

'No day off. Why?'

'Then you'll spend the day with me.' George snaked his arm around JJ's waist and kissed his chest.

'I couldn't think of anything else I would rather do.' JJ kissed George's sweat dampened curls. He could feel George falling asleep in his arms, his breathing getting long and drawn out. JJ swelled with happiness, this boy was complete perfection. And it hit him in the face like a tonne of bricks. JJ's last coherent thought as he fell asleep, _fuck_ I’m falling in love with him.

George yawned and stretched as he came out of JJ’s bedroom in his pants and t-shirt. A delicious smell wafted up his nose.

'Oh my god is that bacon?' He joined JJ in the kitchen.

'And eggs and sausages. The works.' JJ kissed George, squeezing his arse.

'Get a room.' Josh rolled his eyes as he came out the bathroom. JJ smirked.

'Uhm George, this is my rather inconsiderate roommate Josh. Josh this is George.'

Josh was looking at George oddly, it filled George with terror.

'Do I know you? I swear you look familiar?'

George paled.

He had not expected JJ’s roommate to be home and _no_.

'Uhm… I… I don't think so?'

Josh still looked at him but then he shrugged.

'Maybe not. Anyway JJ, I'm off to work. See you later?'

JJ nodded and they hugged tightly. George almost felt a bit jealous but he ignored it.

JJ actually fed him breakfast and that was a bit almost too romantic. George enjoyed every second. JJ kissed him now and then and they cuddled close.

'So… what are we doing today?' JJ smirked and George panicked. He hadn't really thought of that.

'Uhm… maybe we could stay in?'

'George!' JJ playfully slapped him. 'I wanna go out! Like take me places.'

George felt ice cold. Going out would not be easy.

'Are you sure? Is it…' He looked out the window, hoping for rain. No such luck. Well it was the middle of summer.

'Come on!' JJ whined a little. George thought for a second, he needed to come up with an idea…

'I know.' George pulled JJ into his arms and kissed him.

'Let’s get out of the city, go to the seaside?' George was smile brightly. JJ would have never thought of that.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah why not? I'll drive.' He kissed JJ's nose. 'Now go shower. You stink of sex.' George giggled.

'Only if you come with me.'

A few hours later George pulled his car up in a little sea side village. It was a bit windy but the sun was shining and George felt like he could breathe better outside the city, away from all the people.

'This was a great idea.' JJ grinned, putting his arm around George. George breathed out. Thank god. He had really dodged the bullet. He felt a bit bad but… whatever. He decided not to obsess over it.

'Wanna swim?' He asked instead and JJ looked surprised.

'Swim?' He repeated, as if he hadn't heard him correctly. 'George, we don't have trunks. And it's freezing in the water!'

'Too chicken to go skinny dipping?' George teased him and JJ blinked.

'I didn't say that. But if my willy freeze to death and I will be unable to… perform, it is your fault. Remember that.'

George giggled.

It was cold. Freezing. But they got in and then up, warming themselves in George’s grandpa’s old cottage (lie, but JJ didn’t need to know that George had rented it.) They stayed by the fireplace, cuddling together and it was lovely. JJ’s hand was lazily stroking George’s still cold dick.

'I don't know your last name.' JJ said, suddenly realize that. George swallowed.

'I don't have one. I'm like Madonna… Or Jesus.' George chuckled. JJ looked up at him seriously.

'Come on.'

'What's yours?' George turned it around.

'Hamblett. Your turn.'

George swallows again. Would he know his name? He exhaled.

'Shelley.' He thought about lying but he'd lied enough already. JJ smiled and kissed him.

'Perfect.' He mumbled. 'Also I don't know how old you are. In fact I don't feel like I know anything about you.'

'Don't be silly, of course you do. And I'm 22, what about you?' George could feel his dick starting to awaken again now under JJ's touch.

'25.'

'Ohhhh have I bagged myself an older man?' George smirked raising his eyebrow.

'Hey!' JJ looked hurt and then he laughed. 'I am not old. Just because you are…'

George shut his bickering up with a kiss.

'No fighting.' He said and JJ smiled.

'Then what did you have in mind?' He said with a deep voice and George moved closer. 'A few things…'

3 orgasms later JJ and George drove back to town. JJ felt like everything was perfect.

'Will I see you soon again?' JJ asked and George nodded.

'Whenever you want.'

'Tomorrow.' JJ pulled him closer. George grinned.

'I promise.'

'Really?'

'Of course.' George laughed.

***

'Just look at this mess!' Rylan hissed, tossing a magazine George's way. It was George being papped outside his car, JJ thankfully couldn't be seen but his love bite was very obvious.

'We will fly you out to Selena now.' Rylan growled. 'Pray we can fix this.'

George wanted to cry.

'How long?'

'1 week. And no calls.'

George felt cold. No. No no no. _No_.

'No way.' He whispered. 'I have to tell JJ.'

Rylan snorted.

'You are certainly not doing that. Mark will drive you to your apartment, you will pack a bag and then he's going to take you to the airport. Give me the phone.' Rylan held out his hand.

'No way.'

'It wasn’t a question.' Rylan snatched his phone. 'Mark get him out of here.'

George was sat on the private plane with only Mark as company. So George maturely cranked up the volume on his iPod and put his headphones on for the whole journey. He could cry. He promised he wasn’t going to mess JJ around and he was supposed to be seeing him today and he had no way to get in touch with him. It was over for sure. And to make matters worse he had to spend a week with a woman he could barely stand while she was pretending to be happy and engaged and pregnant and George was utterly miserable.

***

JJ texted George and wasn’t worried about not getting a reply until he got off work and he still hadn’t gotten a reply. He called again but there was no reply. He texted three times on his way home but George didn’t reply.

'Fuck.' He whispered as he got home and closed the door leaning against it as he felt his legs shaking. 'Fuck?'

Josh got out from the kitchen just as a tear trickled down JJ’s cheek.

'J?' He asked and JJ wanted to cry. He refused to, though.

'He played me.' JJ whispered, staring at Josh as if Josh could explain this. 'We… and he… fuck.'

Josh’s arms were around him in no time.

'Fuck that guy.' He mumbled in JJ's ear and JJ closed his eyes, leaning against Josh.

'I am so stupid.' He mumbled.

'JJ we've been through this, you are not the stupid one.' Josh cupped his face and couldn't help but kiss JJ again, just like last time. Because if Josh was perfectly honest, he had thought of nothing but that kiss since it had happened. Josh pulled JJ close, wrapping his arms around him.

'You are beautiful.' Josh spoke between kisses. 'So fucking beautiful. And smart and wonderful and just, fuck.' Josh was hard, really hard. He pushed his erection into JJ so JJ would know his intentions and he felt JJ was hard too.

'Josh…' JJ mumbled. 'We really shouldn't…'

'Don't care.' Josh murmured and pulled JJ closer to him. 'Seriously JJ I don't care. I'm sick of seeing you get fucked over by guys who don't appreciate you. You are just… I…'

JJ kissed him again. He was hurt and it was stupid but Josh was there for him and JJ hadn’t forgotten about their kisses either.

'If we do this…' He mumbled. 'We will…'

'Stop overthinking it.' Josh mumbled and pulled JJ towards his bedroom. 'I wanna make you see how beautiful and perfect you are okay? That bloke is a jerk for messing with you. You are too good for him.'

JJ moaned and Josh pressed him softly against the door, kissing him again before dropping to his knees.

He was undoing JJ’s trousers in no time, freeing his aching cock and before JJ knew what was happening Josh took his head in his mouth and began licking over his slit and then down his shaft and JJ felt his knees buckle a little. He gripped Josh’s hair.

'Fuck Josh…' He felt Josh grin as he took his whole length, JJ felt himself hit the back of Josh's throat and he groaned loudly.

'Josh I need to sit down… fuck.' He grunted, feeling his knees buckle again. Josh licked back up JJ's shaft, tasting his salty precum on his head and then he threw JJ to the bed and stripped so JJ could watch him. Fuck Josh was big, JJ hadn't expected that. JJ freed himself from the rest of his clothes and Josh climbed on top of him, making sure their cocks rubbed together as he did so.

'You've been hiding things from me.' JJ mumbled. 'That thing is huge.'

Josh smirked and rubbed them together.

'You haven't felt my morning wood? He chuckled and JJ shook his head and then wrapped a hand around Josh's length and fuck he was huge, it would take his other hand too to cover it completely.

'I've never seen you like this.' He mumbled and Josh kissed him again.

'Because we've never done this before.' Josh moaned, still rubbing against JJ as he kissed down JJ's neck. 'Now please please can I…'

'Yes.' JJ groaned before Josh even finished the question. 'Just… anything Josh please.'

Josh smirked and they kissed again, tongues playing with each other as JJ’s hand was stroking Josh.

Josh hand trailed between JJ’s legs and suddenly JJ felt two fingers pressing against his hole.

'I think you're probably ok without lube.' Josh smirked, not giving JJ time to answer and he thrust his fingers inside JJ. JJ groaned, gripping Josh's hard cock tight in his hand, pumping him hard and fast and Josh thrust his fingers into him at the same pace. Josh added another finger, kissing JJ's neck, leaving marks. JJ was a mess.

'Josh just fuck me already.' JJ squirm and Josh teasingly bit JJ's nipple which made JJ groan.

'Condom?' Josh whispered as he removed his fingers.

'God I don't want to…' JJ trailed off and he felt Josh's head at his entrance now.

'I'm clean.' Josh panted.

'Me too.'

Josh smirked, no time for lube, he needed this right now, he pounded into JJ, making the older boy scream out.

Josh was huge, really huge. JJ didn’t know if he actually would be able to not split in half but it felt so good. With each thrust Josh whispered something in his ear, something nice about him and it felt so good, everything. And Josh fucking him without a condom was even better, JJ loved feeling them coming together so nicely.

He really couldn’t understand why they hadn’t done this before.

'Fuck.' He gasped and Josh grinned down at him.

'Fuck.' Josh agreed and then he quickened his pace and JJ was a mess, a complete mess underneath him.

'Come in me.' He groaned, digging his nails into Josh's back.

Josh groaned, his head falling back and with one final thrust he came, JJ clenching around him as he did. The feeling of Josh filling him up was JJ’s lot and he too came, exploding his load over both of them. Josh was panting, letting his twitching cock linger inside JJ for a little while until he caught his breath enough to pull out. Then when he did he collapsed to the bed.

'That was…wow.' JJ panted laughing a little.

'Yeah and don't you forget it. I know how to work you better than that kid ever could.' Josh pulled JJ close. His JJ. In his arms. Right where he should be.

***

'I hate you.'

'I hate you more.'

'You are nothing but a gold digger bitch!'

'And you are a sad closet case. Like I wanted you here to ruin my getaway. It was _YOU_ I wanted to get away from.’ Selena spat at him. ‘I’m going for a walk. Don’t follow me.’

'Like I would.' George growled flopping back to the bed. It had been two days. Two fucking days and he already wanted to kill her.

This was stupid. How could they even take his phone?! He was an adult for fuck sake. Now he felt like a kid on a timeout and it was stupid. Stupid. He thought of stealing Selena’s phone and call JJ but a) he hadn’t memorized the number and b) she had taken it with her. He sighed. JJ would hate him. There was no way in hell he would forgive him for this, Rylan had messed up his life completely. George felt like shit. He sat down on the bed, hiding his face in his hands. He hated life.

***

JJ woke up to soft kisses on his shoulder blade. He looked up and saw Josh smiling at him. He couldn’t help but to smile back.

'You're here.' He whispered, tracing Josh's jawline with his index finger. 'You're always here.'

Josh nodded, wrapping his arms around him.

'Always.' He mumbled.

 ’Uhm, I…’

'I don't want last night to just be a one off.' Josh cut him off, eager to get this out. JJ bit his lip.

'What uhm…what do you mean?'

'Be with me J, I'll treat you so good.' Josh kissed him softly and JJ melted into him.

'Are you serious?'

'Yeah, you and me…we'd be perfect.' Josh stroked his face with a warm smile. And in that moment JJ had never felt more loved. He missed George, he still wanted George. But George didn't want him and Josh did. And that's all JJ wanted.

***

'Oh my god it's George Shelley and Selena!' Someone on the beach screeched and George rolled his eyes, plastered on a smile and squeezed Selena's hand. She was covered by a baggy summer dress, trying to create the illusion she'd put in weight due to her rumoured pregnancy.

There were snap sounds of people taking pictures with their cell phones and George felt his head spinning. Mark cut him, acting like he was protecting them, like if it hadn’t been a plan all along for them to get mobbed.

'Enough.' Mark's voice roared over the crowds and he got George and Selena to come with him, away from the people. Selena took George's hand moving it to her belly to feel the fantasy child and George wanted to be sick.

***

'Boyfriend.' Josh mumbled as he wrapped his arms around JJ. JJ was preparing dinner and he giggled a little.

'Boyfriend? Bit too soon isn't it?'

'Nope.' Josh grinned, planting kisses in JJ's neck. 'I don't think so.'

'We have spent a lot of time together acting like we were.' JJ laughed and Josh smirked, nuzzling his face in JJ's hair.

'I won't ever hurt you. You know that right?'

JJ nodded and slowly turned around so that he was facing Josh. They kissed, already so good at this, already so familiar with each other.

'I know.' He whispered and Josh smiled and wow, Josh was so perfect, so wonderful.

'I think you're just what I need.' JJ breathed and placed another kiss on Josh's lips.  Josh smiled. He knew that when JJ looked at him he was still thinking about George, it would take some time for that to change. But Josh was sure with a bit of patience he could get JJ to love him. Just like Josh had always loved JJ.

***

George had never been so happy to be back in London. As soon as they arrived back at Heathrow he saw magazines everywhere of him touching Selena’s belly, Selena trying to hide her figure. It was out. There was going to be a bloody child.

The first thing he did when he got home was ring JJ. No answer. He tried again. No answer. After three calls with no answer George plucked as much as courage as he could muster and headed to JJ’s apartment.

Josh answered the door. He frowned at George, looking less than impressed.

'What the hell are you doing here?' He spat.

'Uhm… Josh please just…'

'No.' Josh spat out. 'You're a douchebag and you need to stay away, okay?'

'Josh who is…' JJ stopped midsentence as he noticed George in the doorway. George felt stupid. He really should have thought of something to say.

'Hi.' He said stupidly and Josh rolled his eyes, as did JJ.

'Fuck you.' JJ spat. 'Don't bother coming here again, okay? Leave me alone, you had your chance and you blew it.'

George wanted to cry. It was really so unfair. And he didn’t know what to say.

'Just let me explain…' He tried and it was stupid because really, how would he be able to explain this without admitting he had lied about everything. Josh snorted.

'I don't think so.'

'But you don't understand! I uhm…' He was going to regret what he said next, it was a huge lie but he had to try something. Anything. 'My mum got really sick.' He pouted his bottom lip out. JJ pushed Josh aside so he could come closer to George.

'What?'

'Yeah uhm…it was really sudden and I had to get back home to see her…my sister needed help. I was in such a rush when I left that I forgot my phone and I didn't know your number off the top of my head…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' George was a little scared by how good he was at lying. Josh scoffed again and JJ nudged him.

'Josh, go and do something else would you?' JJ spoke over his shoulder not looking at him. Josh clenched his jaw. He knew this would happen. He knew he would always be second best to George. Fuck he felt like an idiot.

'Is… Is your mum ok?' JJ stuttered feeling horrible. George's mum had been sick and he'd been off banging Josh?! What was wrong with him?

'Yeah she's uhm…she's ok now. Look JJ I know I have said this like a million times but please let me make it up to you.' George touched JJ's face and surprisingly he didn't pull away.

'I am sorry.' JJ whispered. Josh rolled his eyes.

'Fuck this, I'm going out.'

George watched him go looking puzzled.

'Uhm I…'

'I will talk to him.' JJ mumbled. 'I just… I'm sorry about your mom.'

George hated himself. Like really, really hated himself.

'It will be fine.' He mumbled and JJ pulled him closer in a hug.

'I thought you had left again.' JJ whispered and George wanted to cry.

'I didn't want to.' That was true. He really didn't want to.

'I was scared.' JJ mumbled.

'I would be too.' George whispered. 'But I really like you. Really I… I do.'

'Like you too.' JJ whispered and wow, why was it so easy to forgive George?

There was something about those big brown eyes and his slightly lop sided smile that JJ couldn’t resist. JJ lead him into the apartment, kissing him, he’d missed the way George tasted like coffee. Always like coffee.

'I want to draw you.' JJ spoke into George's lips. George chuckled.

 ’Don’t be stupid.’

'I'm not being stupid. I want to draw you. Titanic style.' JJ smirked and pushed George into his bedroom. 'What do you say? Get your kit off.'

'I am not sitting here naked while you draw me!' George thought this was ludicrous.

'Oh yes you are.' JJ was undoing the buttons on George's shirt and George didn't try and stop him.

'This is weird.' George whined a little while later. 'And I'm really cold!'

'Nearly done.' JJ chuckled putting the finishing touches to his sketch.

'I can't believe I am letting you do this.' George whined as JJ just laughed.

'You owe me.'

'Is this revenge?' George complained and JJ nodded.

'You bet Shelley.'

'Let me see at least!' George said and JJ chuckled, nodding.

'Fine.'

And George almost ran over to him. He couldn’t breathe when JJ showed him his work. He looked beautiful, it was perfect and really JJ was so good and…

'Uhm… are you gonna show it to anyone?' George mumbled. It would be a problem. Soon someone would find out who he was and everything would come crashing down. He swallowed. JJ just laughed.

'You want me to show it to people?'

George shook his head, curls dancing.

'No. Your eyes only.' George pouted his bottom lip.

'I'm ok with that.' JJ smirked and kissed George hard.

'I think you need less clothes now.' George smirked and started stripping JJ of his clothes. They were giggling and kissing and so wrapped up they didn't hear the front door opening and Josh stomping in.

'Oh for fuck sake that took long didn't it?' He growled. George his behind JJ to conceal his naked body.

'Josh-'

'Don't.' Josh shook his head, jaw clenched. 'You two are pathetic.' Josh spat and stormed off to his bedroom slamming the door. JJ sighed.

'What's his problem?' George asked softly. JJ shook his head.

'No clue.' JJ lied and pulled George close. 'Anyway where were we?'

'Lover boy fucked off so soon?' Josh grumbled as he went in the kitchen, seeing JJ on the sofa alone.

'He's gone home yes.' JJ didn't take his eyes off the TV.

'How long is it going to take him to come back this time? If he does.'

'Bitter much?' JJ growled.

'Yes!' Josh yelled. 'Yes I'm bitter. Bitter because you come home crying over the bloke and I am here to pick up the pieces and…'

Josh bit his lip and JJ swallowed. Josh looked really hurt.

'Josh…' He started but Josh shook his head.

'No. No. Don't say anything. JJ, I don't want you… I don't want to see you get hurt by him.'

Josh looked as if he was on the brink of tears and JJ got up, hugging him tight.

'You're so amazing.' Josh mumbled. 'I hate to see you hurting.'

'I know.' JJ whispered. 'And I love you for that. But George and I… I mean I want to try again.'

Josh stared at him and sighed.

'This is what gets you in trouble.' He shook his head. JJ nodded.

'I know.'

'I just… stay with me tonight?' Josh whispered. 'I don't like sleeping without you.'

JJ nodded.

'Of course. I don't like sleeping without you either.'

It was probably stupid but it was true. And JJ felt safer when Josh was next to him.

'I will kill him.' Josh mumbled before he was falling asleep. 'If he hurts you again I will kill him.'

'I know Joshie and I appreciate that.' JJ kissed Josh's cheek.

'Thank you. And I'm sorry if I hurt you.'

'You can't hurt me. I'm tough as nails.' Josh chuckled. It wasn't exactly true though.

***

Things were going really smoothly for JJ and George and JJ had to admit he found it a bit weird. They had gone weeks without a mishap and JJ stopped living on edge that George was going to muck him about again. Each day JJ found himself falling deeper for George, he couldn’t help himself, George was incredible.

George had managed to convince Mark and Rylan to let him get away for a few days and he took JJ back to the seaside, to his ‘grandpa’s’ cottage where they spent a long weekend just being together. No interruptions, just sun, sea and sex. George was in heavens.

It was like being in a real relationship, and George felt like nothing could go wrong.

'I like this.' JJ mumbled as they had spent an entire morning in bed, JJ spending most of it between George's legs, rimming him until George came not only once but twice from his tongue. George was absolutely exhausted and he couldn't believe they would have to leave this behind. But they had to, JJ was working again and George actually had to take a three day promotion trip to Spain, and he didn't really know how to explain that. Probably with having to visit his mum.

'I like it too.' George murmured and pulled JJ closer, kissing him until they were both out of breath.

'Listen…' JJ blushed a little. 'When we go home… can I come see your place?'

George felt his heart dropping. _Fuck_.

'Uhm…why would you want to do that?' George shrugged.

'Because it's a bit weird that we've been dating a while and I've never been there.' JJ laughed, wriggling closer to George.

'I uhm…' He couldn't think of a reason to say no. Shit.

'What is it? Why are so adamant to keep me away?' JJ looked a little hurt. George exhaled.

'I just…my place is kind of fancy.' George blushed. More lies were coming. JJ raised an eyebrow.

'Fancy how?'

'Like real fancy.'

'How do you…I mean if you don't mind me asking…how can you afford…' JJ never really understood how George afforded most things. He always seemed to 'know someone' and JJ wasn't buying it. George sighed, he hated this, he hated this so much. He should have come clean ages ago, told JJ who he really was because it had been going on so long now it was likely George would never tell him.

'I well…you see…my uhm grandpa, the one that owned this cottage…' George couched to clear his throat and buy himself some time. 'He was…well he was pretty well off before he uhm…died?' George hoped JJ didn't head the questioning tone to his voice.

'Oh okay.' JJ said but he sounded a bit unsure. 'I thought you said he was in a retirement home?'

'Did I?' George panicked. He couldn't remember saying that but fuck. 'Uhm I… you must have heard wrong. He was in one but then… then he died.'

George swallowed. It looked like JJ really didn’t believe him. JJ sighed.

'Okay maybe. If you don't wanna say…'

'It really…' Fuck, George was lost. 'Just… just don't be freaked out okay?'

JJ raised an eyebrow.

'I won't be. I just don't want to feel like you don't wanna take me home.'

'But I do.' George mumbled. 'I will.'

***

'Wow.' JJ gasped as they entered George's flat. 'Fancy?! This is… wow.'

'Uhm you like it?' George asked and blushed. His flat was big and JJ looked around at the fancy furniture and walls and…

'Who is this?' He had stopped by a wall of photos and a big one of George and Selena. It was put there for home interviews and George felt his heart race.

'Uh my… my sister.'

'Your sister?' JJ raised an eyebrow at him. 'She looks nothing like you.'

'Step sister…' George shrugged. Fuck this was getting out of control. JJ was going along the photos, there were a few more of George and his 'sister' and George and various other people JJ didn't know. It was a good job JJ didn't know films because a lot of the people were actually really famous. JJ flopped down onto George's plush cream leather sofa and snuggled down into it.

'Ooooh comfy.' He sighed, patting the sofa cushion to tell George to come and sit down. Sheepishly he did. JJ wrapped an arm around him.

'I can't believe you live here.' JJ looked around in awe. George felt stupid. He'd never had someone that wasn't famous come around here, excluding his family, and no one had ever really been phased by it before. Because George's apartment was nice, but he'd been to nicer.

'Yeah.' George didn't really know what to say.

'Gonna show me the bedroom?' JJ smirked at him and George thought for a second. He couldn't think of any other reason not to. He lead JJ to the bedroom and was horrified to see that someone was already in his bed.

'Selena? What the fuck are you doing here?' He hissed, staring at her like she'd gone mad. Selena, who had been half asleep, yawned.

'Did Mark not call you?'

'No…'

'I keep getting caught like at my apartment…' George grabbed her from the bed and dragged her up, passed JJ and into the living room.

'JJ could you just give us a sec?' How was he going to explain this one? He shut the door, hands on his hips.

'Yeah anyway Mark and Rylan said we need to make it look like we're living together. Especially you know with the baby. Is that your boy toy?' She winked. George wanted to cry.

'Yes and he thinks your my sister so play along.'

'Your sister?' Selena started laughing. 'Are you serious? How can he not realize that you are lying to him?'

'Shut up shut up!' George shouted in panic. 'Just please _please_ pretend you’re my sister.’

Selena rolled her eyes.

'What's in it for me?'

'What…'

She smirked.

'What's in it for me Georgie? I am certainly not getting paid to act like a sister.'

George groaned.

'Anything, okay? Whatever you want.'

Selena gave him a very unpleasant smirk.

'I'll come up with something.' She said and squeezed his wrist. It hurt. 'Come then, brother dear.'

JJ looked more than confused when both of them got back. Selena gave him a huge smile.

'Oh JJ is it? I've heard so much about you love.'

She kissed him on both cheeks and JJ blushed stupidly.

'I… I haven't heard much about you.' JJ admitted and Selena laughed.

'Really? Aw bad Georgie. But really, he goes through the guys so quickly that it is probably difficult to bring up your family with all of them'

She smirked and George looked mortified. What was she doing?! JJ looked a bit hurt.

'Lots of guys, huh?' He raised an eyebrow at George and Selena chuckled.

'Oh tons!' She smirked, pinching George's cheek. 'He is such a Casanova my little brother.'

George closed his eyes. _Fuck fuck fuck_.

'She's joking of course, aren't you Selena?' He hissed through grit teeth. She was loving this.

'Oh was he not supposed to know?' She mock whispered. George was going to kill her.

'Weren't you going out?' He began ushering her out of the room.

'No I wasn't-'

'Yes, yes you were.' George threw a jacket and shoes at her. She looked at him with a frown.

'If you don't get out right now I will make sure you get sacked and this whole little charade will be over and no more money for Selena.' He whispered quite maliciously. She growled.

'Whatever.' She spat before looking over George's shoulder. 'Lovely to meet you JJ.' She smirked before George was pushing her out the front door. JJ looked confused, George couldn't blame him.

'Uhm…what was that about?'

'Erhh just my sister. She's a pain.' George shrugged. 'Ignore her.' He wrapped his arms around JJ.

'But I thought you were going to help your sister take care of your mum next week…why is your sister here?' JJ pulled back out of George's grasp. That was a good question.

'Different sister.'

'You said you only have one sister.'

'No, no, no one real sister, one step sister.' George felt dizzy trying to keep up with the questions.

'Why have you only got photos of your step sister?'

'I uhm…'

'Why is she here George?'

'I don't really…uhm…'

'You're lying to me!' JJ looked close to tears. 'Your grandpa, your sister. Was your mum even really sick?'

'Yea of course.' George scratched his head.

'I don't believe you.' JJ shook his head sadly.

'Are you seeing someone else? Is that it? Is Selena…oh god.'

'What? Me and Selena? No, no, no!' George protested.

'What is it then? Another guy?'

George felt sick and he honestly didn’t know what to do. Maybe JJ didn’t deserve this. It wasn’t fair for George to keep lying to him. He took a deep breath, knowing that what he was going to say next was going to hurt like hell, but he tried telling himself he was doing it for JJ.

'Yeah JJ, it's another guy.' George croaked.

JJ looked like he had punched him. He took a step back, like he couldn’t even be close to George right.

'Another guy?' He whispered and a tear trickled down his cheek. George wanted to die, he was in such a mess. He should tell JJ the truth but how would he react to that? JJ finding out he lied about everything. Everything… He bit his lip.

'Yeah. Uhm… I am…'

'Fuck you.' JJ shook his head, looking down at the floor and when he looked up again his eyes were filled with tears and George felt like shit, complete and utter shit.

'I'm sorry.' George whispered. 'It's complicated and I…'

'Fuck you.' JJ repeated, grabbing his jacket. 'You know, I don't wanna know, okay? We're done. You and I, we're over. You can't play me like this.'

George wanted to stop him but he knew he couldn’t. JJ just stared at him.

'You promised you wouldn't mess with me, wouldn't hurt me. But you've done nothing but.'

George’s own tears were forming now. He’d really blown it this time.

'I'm sorry.' He repeated.

'I can't believe I was so stupid.' JJ hung his head.

'You deserve better.' George's voice croaked.

'You're damn right I do.' JJ spat. 'I can't believe that I thought…that I thought I was falling in love with you.'

'You what?'

'It doesn't matter now.' JJ went to leave but George grabbed his wrist.

'You're in love with me?' George pulled him back.

'I thought I was. But clearly I was wrong.' JJ hissed and pulled out of George's grasp and fled. 'And don't call me.' JJ slammed the door behind him. And George fell to the floor, crying heavily. Why did he do that? Why had it seemed like a good idea to pretend he was cheating? He had lost JJ for good this time, no amount of making up would make this better.

He wiped his tears. It had been stupid to believe that this could work, that lying would be good for them. George sobbed quietly and got up. JJ wouldn’t come back to him, never. He would be stuck with Selena forever.

***

JJ came home to an empty flat and he threw himself on the sofa, not even crying, just feeling so _so_ angry and stupid. He never should have let him do this, how stupid was he? Forgiving one mess up was okay but again and again? JJ shut his eyes, feeling like the world was smothering him.

He was still in the sofa when Josh got home. Josh dropped his bag to the floor and JJ looked up. It must be visible on his eyes because Josh’s eyes turned dark.

'I will kill him.'

Josh went to leave again, not sure where he would find George but he would find him. JJ darted up grabbing Josh.

'Just leave it please.' JJ begged.

'What did he do?' Josh had never been so angry. JJ bit his lip.

'He uhm…he was cheating on me.'

'I'll kill him.' Josh repeated.

'Please Josh. I just want you to stay with me.' JJ didn't know what he was doing but he found himself pushing Josh into the wall and pushing his body into him. 'Please Josh. Don't leave me.' JJ's voice was low and breathy and Josh felt his cock awaken. Fuck.

'JJ I don't think…is this a good idea?'

'Don't care.' JJ mumbled and then he kissed Josh, grabbing his hips and grinding their growing erections together. Josh groaned, allowing JJ to kiss down his neck. Fuck fuck _fuck_.

'JJ,' he whispered.

'I want you. I always want you.' JJ kissed over Josh's collarbones. Josh knew this wasn't strictly true but it was hard to argue when JJ was kissing him like this. JJ's hands were sliding under Josh's shirt and pawing his hot flesh. Josh couldn't stop this even if he wanted to. He pulled JJ's face back up so he could kiss him again, holding his face tightly.

'Bedroom?' JJ muttered. Josh moaned.

'Oh god yes.' Josh let JJ lead him to the bedroom where JJ threw him to the bed.

'JJ just… god.' Josh groaned as JJ undressed both of them. 'If we do this I just… please don't go back to him. Be with me. I wanna be with you.'

JJ stopped, hovering over Josh’s body and then he nodded.

'I won't.' He kissed Josh's neck, moving down his torso. Josh moaned.

'Really?'

'I'm through with him.' JJ mumbled, closing in to Josh's cock. 'It should be you. I should be with you.'

'You should.' Josh gasped and then JJ took him in his mouth.

He was big, really big and there was no way JJ would fit all of him in his mouth but JJ enjoyed a challenge so he tried anyway.

The sounds Josh made let him know it was more than great.

'Fuck.' Josh groaned when JJ licked over his head, sucking him with such care that Josh felt dizzy. 'I am so close.'

'Good.' JJ mumbled and sucked him harder, he wanted to feel Josh come, wanted to drink every last drop of him. Josh came screaming JJ's name and JJ almost gagged as Josh pushed his cock deeper down his throat but he managed not to. Josh was left panting and JJ smirked as he climbed on top of him. Josh traced his collarbones with his finger.

'He is a fool.' He mumbled, JJ leaning in to kiss him. 'You're perfect.'

'You are.' JJ mumbled and Josh's fingers wrapped around his shaft, pumping him roughly until JJ came between their bodies.

'Mine.' Josh mumbled, cuddling even closer to JJ. 'Mine.'

'Yours.' JJ whispered and they fell asleep still covered in Josh's come.

***

'Do you ever smile?'

'Not around you no.' George grumbled as he and Selena got into their hotel room in Spain. George fell to the bed, he just wanted to sleep the next few days away.

'Is this about that guy?' Selena put her hand on her hip.

'I don't want to talk about it.' George sighed. Life was spiralling out of control. In a few weeks they were going to be announcing that the baby rumours were true, he was having a fake wedding, a fake baby. And he had no JJ. This was crap.

'At least try and have some fun. Don't you start filming for your new movie soon?'

'Yep.' George sighed.

'Well just relax and have some fun before the work starts.' It wasn't like Selena to be so helpful. George raised an eyebrow. But then she turned back into her usual self.

'And I don't want to be seen with you with a face on. There's nothing attractive about you moping.'

***

'What's this?' JJ closed the door behind him, stepping into the flat in confusion. Josh beamed at him from the kitchen.

'Just wanted to do something nice for you.'

'You're cooking? You never cook.'

'I know.' Josh smiled. He came over to JJ and wrapped him in his arms. 'I do for you though.' Josh kissed him softly. JJ blushed. He missed George of course but Josh was just so sweet that he couldn't stay too sad over it.

'How was work anyway?' Josh let go of him and went back to the kitchen.

'You know, usual.' JJ followed him into the kitchen where Josh had set the table and everything and it was so cute. 'Oh are you making lasagna?'

'Yeah.' Josh grinned. 'Almost finished.'

JJ grinned and then he rested his head on Josh’s shoulder, fishing his phone out to take a picture.

'Boyfriend selfie?' Josh laughed. 'Really?'

JJ grinned and kissed his cheek.

'Yeah I wanted one.'

'Upload it to facebook.' Josh laughed. 'Everyone would freak out.'

JJ grinned and sat down, letting Josh take the lasagna out of the oven. Maybe he should.

***

'Oh Mr. Shelley you look perfect!' The lady fitting him his wedding tux was almost crying over him. George grimaced. Selena watched them, approvingly nodding as she saw what George would be wearing. It looked posh. Almost _too_ posh. George could only imagine how posh Selena’s wedding dress would look.

'Hmm great can I get this off now.' George pulled at the fabric feeling as though it was constricting him. Selena rolled her eyes.

'You have to make a big deal out of everything don't you.' She sighed.

'Selena darling your dress is in here, why don't you try it on while George gets changed?'

Selena beamed. The woman looked at George.

'You can't see the bride in her wedding dress. It's bad luck.'

George wanted to laugh. Wasn’t this all the bad luck he needed?

'We're not very traditional.' George told her and walked off to get changed.

Selena was crying. Actually crying real tears. George sometimes wondered if she remembered this was fake.

'Oh my god I love it!' She twirled. 'George?'

'Lovely.' He muttered. What he really meant was over the top. It was big and poofy and glittery and George thought it was garish. The fitter came over to Selena.

'Now darling a little birdie tells me we might have to adjust the size a little…'

Selena held her stomach and giggled. George wanted to be sick.

'Well yes between us, I am going to be quite big by the wedding.' The two ladies laughed and chatted happily and George actually couldn't believe this was his life. When no one was looking he snuck out the shop. He needed to get away, he needed to be anywhere but here. He wanted to see JJ.

He couldn’t see JJ, JJ would still be angry at him. George sighed. But he wanted to. Really wanted to.

***

'As much as I want to; no we are not having sex on the kitchen table.' Josh laughed and JJ pouted.

'Why not? It's the last room in the apartment where we haven't…'

'JJ! Josh chuckled and teasingly slapped him across the bum. 'We eat here. It's filthy.'

'You are.' JJ mumbled, wrapping his arms around a still giggling Josh.

'Trying to seduce me?' Josh murmured and JJ's hands moved to cup his bum.

'I don't usually have to seduce you…' JJ teased and Josh tried to look offended but he laughed instead, kissing JJ while his arms snaked around his neck.

'Still not letting you fuck me in here.' He said, eyes twinkling. JJ grinned.

'Wanna bet?'

JJ spun Josh around and bent him over the kitchen table.

'You'd love it.'

Josh could feel JJ’s erection poking him through his jeans and then JJ was reaching around to undo Josh’s trousers, pulling them and his boxers down just enough so his arse was exposed. JJ slapped Josh hard on the arse and dropped to his knees.

'JJ I…fuck…' Josh was cut off by the sensation of JJ's tongue lapping at his entrance.

'Want me to stop Joshie?' JJ mumbled and Josh felt it vibrate through him.

'Oh god no.' He whined. JJ grinned and his tongue was sliding in Josh's hole and Josh groaned loudly. JJ reached between Josh's legs and stroked his balls as he continued to rim him. They were so caught up they didn't hear the knock at the door.

George had tried to stay away, to not come here but he couldn’t help himself. He knocked again, no answer. But the door wasn’t shut properly and it creaked open a little.

'JJ? Are you in?' George tentatively stepped through the door and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

It was Josh, leaning over the kitchen table as JJ was on his knees, tongue sliding in and out of Josh’s hole. George gasped then put a hand over his mouth.

'JJ fuck.' Josh moaned and pushed back against JJ. JJ grinned and then he got up and George watched as JJ unzipped his own jeans, getting his hard cock out and pushing the head against Josh's hole.

'Want me?' JJ mumbled and George should leave, he should leave. He couldn't though and he heard Josh groaning.

'Fuck yeah please JJ.'

JJ plunged inside him, disappearing in Josh and George felt dizzy. Hand against the wall he managed to back away and before they could hear him he was outside again, running away. Fuck fuck fuck. JJ and Josh he knew it, he knew it.

He made his way home, feeling horrible and stupid. He had lost JJ, really lost him. He was shaking. For how long…?

He opened up his laptop and he felt lousy but he opened up facebook to see if he could find JJ there. He could, his profile was open to the public and George swallowed. He saw a post from two days ago and his heart sunk. It was JJ and Josh in their kitchen, looking happy together and to the picture JJ had written _'So found this guy today, bribing me with lasagna and kisses. Think I should keep him?'_

George tried not to go through the comments to the picture but he couldn’t help himself. They had gotten so many likes and all their friends seemed to love the idea. George wanted to cry. He had lost.

But really he had no one to blame for this mess than himself. This was just all so unfair. He had lost and Josh had won. And JJ deserved Josh, someone who was going to make him happy and treat him right. But George couldn’t help but wish it was him.

***

'And the winner of Best Male Lead is…'

Please don’t be me, please don’t be me. George thought holding his breath. The last thing he needed was to get up on stage at this award show and pretend to be…

'George Shelley!'

_Fuck_. People were clapping and cheering and Selena was out of her seat, hugging him, kissing him for the cameras. Rylan patted George on the back. Fuck fuck fuck. He cautiously made his way over to the stage, trying to formulate what he was going to say because he had not expected to win. Everyone always said that didn’t they? ‘Oh god I can’t believe I won!’ But George literally couldn’t believe he’d won. He wanted a recount. He was handed his award, George tried to force a smile. He tried to care. And then he had to say something and there were so many sets of eyes on him and the lights were so bright and George could barely remember his own bloody name.

'Uhm…' He croaked trying to clear his throat. If he closed his eyes he could still see JJ rimming Josh, JJ fucking Josh. He wanted to cry.

'Wow this is unexpected.'

'Uhm…' He tried to say something. 'I wanna thank my… uh my girlfriend… fiancée, uh…'

Wow he sounded like a complete idiot. He was stupid.

'I can't believe I won.' He smiled, now recognizing his own voice. 'Thank you to everyone involved, I wouldn't have made it without you!'

He lifted his reward in the air and then he was finally allowed to get off the stage. Thank god.

***

'Yes mum. Yes we're being careful.' Josh rolled his eyes, JJ grinning at him. Josh was on the phone with his mum and she had just found out about their relationship.

'Mum I am 24, not 14!' Josh whined and JJ snickered. 'Yeah I'll talk to him, love you too.'

JJ laughed as he hung up. Josh groaned.

'Mum wants us to come for dinner.'

'Meeting the parents?' JJ grinned. 'Serious.'

Josh squeezed his hand.

'I am serious about you.'

JJ smiled but there was something in his stomach that didn’t feel quite right.

'Me too.' He let Josh kiss him, why was he thinking about George? He thought that was behind him now? Josh was smiling at him.

'They are going to love you.'

JJ nodded, his mind elsewhere as Josh chattered away. JJ felt suddenly sick. He liked Josh, he liked Josh a lot but was he just using him to make himself forget about George? Well he knew the answer to that one. And he felt horrible.

***

'Congrats on the award.' Jaymi smirked, coming up to George at the after show party. George sighed.

'Thanks.' He didn't have any fight left in him to deal with Jaymi.

'You look tired.' Jaymi narrowed his eyes on George and for the first time Jaymi wasn't being annoying or sarcastic. He actually sounded concerned.

'Yeah I just started shooting for this new movie and uh…planning a wedding and all that.' George ran his hand through his hair.

'Sure that's all?' Jaymi smiled softly at him and George was a little taken aback by how friendly he was being. For a stupid second George wanted to pour his heart out to Jaymi but of course he didn't.

'Yeah I'm sure.'

Jaymi scooted closer.

'I don't think you're being completely honest, George.'

George turned to him and he had tears in his eyes.

'Please.' He whispered and his voice was weak. 'Please just… for once can you just leave me alone? Please.'

He started crying. It was pathetic but he couldn’t help himself, he had opened up a door he couldn’t close now and the tears just kept coming. Soon he felt two arms around him and wow, was Jaymi actually hugging him? Was he dreaming? He didn’t. Jaymi was hugging him and George cried, praying to god that no one would see him like this. If they did he would have to explain this forever.

'Come.' Jaymi whispered, nudging George to get him to come with him. George didn't even ask, just followed.

Jaymi led him to the roof top, which you apparently could go out to. George blinked in the midnight light and Jaymi pointed to a bench.

'Here. Sit. And talk to me.'

George took a shaky breath. He really shouldn’t. Jaymi looked at him and he really looked worried.

'Talk to me, George.'

Again George stayed quiet. So Jaymi decided to talk instead.

'I know what it's like you know? I know how hard it is to…come out.' Jaymi spoke softly. He thought George might say something but he didn't. So Jaymi continued. 'I started modelling when I was 14, I was thrust into the lime light before I was really ready. Of course I always knew I was gay, but my management wanted me to keep it to myself. I was doing all these shoots with these beautiful female models and they wanted to keep up the illusion that I was straight.' Jaymi shrugged he wasn't sure how much George knew about Jaymi's coming out. George bit his lip.

'So how did you…how did you finally manage to…you know.'

Jaymi smiled a little and put his hand on George’s knee.

'I was just sick of living a lie. I thought if it killed my career, being gay, then it wasn't a career I wanted. So I went against everything my management told me and I came out. It was the best thing I ever did.'

'Did you not get stick though? For lying?' George swallowed. He'd never had a serious conversation with Jaymi before, in fact it was only now he realised how little he knew Jaymi.

'At first I did. But I explained that it was my managements doing, that it wasn't my choice to hide it. I sighed up with a new agent and I've been with her ever since. She's amazing and supportive and she saved my career.'

George was nodding a little like he understood but he still actually hadn’t really said anything and so Jaymi decided to go for broke, to ask him outright. It was now or never.

'George…are you gay?'

George’s face paled a little and he looked like he was thinking about this for some time. He clenched and unclenched his jaw. He bit his lip. And then he slowly started nodding.

Jaymi closed his eyes.

'I… yeah I am.'

'Oh George.' Jaymi whispered. 'I am so sorry.'

George couldn’t help but scoff a little.

'You are? Didn't think you cared. You've always been out to hurt me.'

Jaymi blushed.

'I'm sorry. I know I can be a jerk. I just hate liars.'

George felt his gut tightening. He _was_ a liar. A big one.

'Tell me everything.' Jaymi said and George took a big breath.

'Uh… okay.'

'… and I saw him and he is with his best friend. They are dating and I… it hurts.' George cried. He must have talked for 20 minutes. 'I know he deserves better but… it hurts.'

Jaymi hugged him.

'I'm sorry George. He really doesn't know who you are?'

George shook his head.

'He will find out sooner or later.' Jaymi said with a soft voice. George bit his lip.

'I don't want him to.'

'So you would rather him think you were cheating on him than know the truth?' Jaymi had a good point. It was mad really but George hadn't really thought it through.

'I've lied so many times Jaymi, he would never forgive me. It just seemed simpler to let him think I was a bastard who would cheat on him.' George hung his head, tears still falling somehow. Jaymi squeezed his knee.

'Do you love him?'

George looked at him, eyes wide. He nodded.

'Yeah I really do.' He sighed.

'Then I'm going to help you fix this.' Jaymi told him.

'But why?'

'Because,' Jaymi smiled. 'I could have really used someone's help when I came out. No one should have to go through it alone.'

'Thank you Jaymi. Really thank you.'

Jaymi pulled George into a hug.

'You're welcome Shelley.'

***

Jaymi had a plan he was working on. George was a little scared if he were honest but he was trying not to think about it as he got some rest on the sofa. He tried to sleep. It wouldn’t come. His head was a mess. He threw the magazine down on the table in disgust. It was out now, it was official.

**'George and Selena confirm baby rumours!'** And a big picture of them at the awards show red carpet, Selena showing off her dazzling engagement ring while clutching at her belly and George at her side with his arm around her. He had no idea how Jaymi was going to get him out of this. Just then he was startled by a knock at the door. He growled under his breath, if that bloody woman had forgotten her key again he was kicking her out. That was it. He slumped over to the door ready to give Selena an ear full but it wasn’t Selena. George just managed to suppress his gasp.

'Uhm JJ…what are you doing here?' He tried to sound composed, like it wasn't taking everything in his power not to cry right now. JJ sighed, he had tears in his eyes.

'I don't really know. I just…I needed to see you.' He shrugged, biting his lip. 'Can I come in?'

George nodded and held the door open for JJ. He watched him walk inside and then he was blurting out, ‘I didn’t cheat on you.’

JJ looked up.

'You didn't?'

George looked down.

'No I… uhm…'

'Then why did you say so? Did you lie to me?'

George nodded and JJ looked so hurt.

'I can't believe you. How…'

'You lied too.' George said and he didn't even know why. 'You and Josh… you're not just friends.'

JJ paused a little and then he shook his head.

'No… no we're not.'

George wanted to cry.

'Why are you here?' He mumbled and JJ sighed.

'I wanted to talk to you… see if you could explain. Just… I don't wanna go around hating you, George.'

'That…. thanks.' George said. 'I am sorry. I shouldn't have lied I just…'

'We messed up too much.' JJ whispered. 'And you lied to me. I just…'

'I'm sorry.' George said. 'I didn't mean to.'

JJ shook his head and then he was quiet. George desperately wanted him to say something.

'Uhm… want some coffee?' He asked. JJ hesitated but then he nodded.

'Sit down and I.. uhm I'll get it.' George said and JJ nodded, moving to the living room as George went to the kitchen.

Too late he remembered the magazine. _Too late_.

'What… what the actual fuck?!'

George rushed back out and JJ was holding the magazine wide eyed.

'What the fuck is this? Why are you on a magazine? Is that your sister?' JJ spat.

'No no she's not my sister.'

'No clearly not! What is going on?' JJ looked like his eyes might bulge out of his head. George sighed.

'I'm uhm…well I'm…I'm not a struggling actor like I had you believe. I'm actually a pretty successful one.' George bit his lip feeling like a complete fool.

'Why did you not tell me?' JJ shouted.

'I don't know. I just…I liked that you just thought I was this normal guy. It was dumb.'

'Too right it was! So you're famous with a pregnant fiancée and you thought you'd just have a bit of fun with the local coffee house boy?' JJ threw the magazine at George but he managed to duck out the way.

'No it's not like that! Selena is…she's my beard.'

JJ frowned.

'She's what?'

'She's like my cover, my agent didn't want me to come out so they pay Selena to pretend to be my fiancée and…and she's not even really pregnant!' George was frantic. This was a mess. JJ scoffed.

'That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! You've been caught out now why are you still lying?'

'I'm not! I swear! She's not really my girlfriend.'

'I don't believe you George. You have never given me a reason to trust you.' JJ shook his head.

'Please J I'm telling the truth.'

'Save it.' JJ growled, turning to leave. 'Save your lies for someone else. Enjoy your precious little life.'

'JJ please.' George begged but JJ was leaving.

'Pathetic.' He muttered and then the door closed and George could feel his entire world shattering.

***

'God I knew he was familiar. I can't believe it. You've been fucking George Shelley!'

'No I've been fucked over.' JJ mumbled and Josh held him closer. The minute he got home JJ had typed _'George Shelley'_ into the google search bar and now he was reading article after article and watching pictures that were all of George, George was famous and engaged about to be a dad and he won awards and… JJ couldn’t breathe.

'He's an idiot J' Josh mumbled, pressing kisses to JJ's temple. 'He really is.'

'He just lied to me.' JJ cried out. 'All the time he was lying to me. I am so fucking stupid Josh.'

'You're not.' Josh said. 'Really. You just believe that people have the best intentions all the time and they don't.'

'You do.' JJ mumbled and Josh hugged him, letting him cry.

'I'm so sorry, J.' He mumbled and JJ sobbed into his arms.

'I am never leaving this flat again.'

'Okay.' Josh smiled. 'We are staying.'

***

Jaymi called George early Saturday morning to tell him his plan.

'I spoke to my agent Nicole and she wants to represent you. You're going to fire Rylan and as Nicole's first act as your agent, she's arranging a press conference. In two days you're going to admit to the world that Rylan made you cover up who you really are and you're going to come out.' Jaymi told him. George's heart raced.

'Two days?' He repeated. Jaymi chuckled.

'Yup two days Georgie boy. And then everything is going to get better. I promise.'

***

This is a bad idea, a horrendous idea. Why was he doing this? He was bouncing up and down nervously. Nicole smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

'It’s going to be ok sweetie. People will understand.' She cooed and it calmed George a little. Rylan had never been so nice to him before. He'd been furious when George had fired him, absolutely furious but he'd done it, he was out of Rylan's clutches, away from his lies. George took a deep breath.

'You can do this George.' Jaymi smiled at him. 'It’s not going to be as bad as you think.'

George wasn’t sure he believed that but shakily he nodded.

'Can you take your place, the press conference will begin in  a moment.' A man with a clipboard came and told George and George took a deep breath. He took one last look at Jaymi before he and Nicole made their way out to face the press.

It started with Nicole explaining that she was George’s new agent and some other stuff that George had tried to switch off to, he was just trying to focus on remembering how to breathe. And then it was his turn to speak and he felt sick. There were cameras going off, people muttering. George cleared his throat, took a deep breath.

'I have decided to part ways with my former agent Rylan due to…personal difference. You see the thing is…' He swallowed, thought of JJ, because really that's why he was doing this. 'Rylan always discouraged me from being the person I really am. He wanted me to hide who I am from the world and I can't do it anymore. I hate lying, I never wanted to do it. Rylan pushed me into some bad decisions.'

The press let out a _‘oooh’_ at the same time. George felt sick but he turned to Nicole and she was encouraging him with a nod and George took a deep breath.

'The thing is… there is no baby. No engagement. Selena isn't even my girlfriend.' He laughed a little now because saying this all out loud really made him realise how stupid it was. Someone dropped their phone.

'The thing is.' George continued, feeling stronger than ever. I am not even straight. I am gay. And I am so happy I am now with an agent that will let me be who I am, and not hiding me behind a web of lies.'

The room had gone completely silent. George held his breath, he could hear is own heartbeats as he waited for people to start yelling, screaming, call him names.

Someone stood up.

'Good for you, George.' He said and he started clapping his hands. Soon others joined in. More people stood up and soon the entire room was standing up and applauding him. George blinked. He couldn't believe this. He felt tears in his eyes. Why hadn't he done this sooner?

He had a big smile plastered across his face. Nicole smiled at him.

'I am in love with a man.' George continued. 'His name is JJ Hamblett, he is just a regular guy, works in a coffee shop. But he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I love him.' God saying it out loud was so weird.

***

'Do you believe this crap?' Josh spat as they were watching coverage of the press conference on TV. JJ shrugged.

'Good for him I suppose.' He sighed. Josh growled under his breath.

'Bit too late now though.' He wrapped an arm around JJ and JJ wanted to cry. George Shelley was telling the world that he loved him. Did it make JJ a complete fool loving him back?

***

'I can't believe how well that went.' George was smiling like mad as they joined Jaymi back stage. He hugged him tight.

'I'm so proud of you.' Jaymi told him.

'Me too.' Nicole smiled. George breathed out, feeling on top of the world. No more lies.

No more hiding. No more pretending. He texted JJ without thinking.

**_'Did you see me on TV?'_ **

It took a while for the reply to come.

'Good for you. Too late for us though.'

George suddenly felt like crying again. He had hoped that JJ would listen, hope that JJ would forgive him and take him back, even though he knew it was really stupid.

He pictured JJ, at home with Josh and Josh holding him and… tears burned behind his eyes. JJ had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that wasn’t George. It was a pain.

***

'I love you.' Josh whispered as he and JJ curled up together that night. They slept mostly in JJ's bed now.

'Love you too.' JJ mumbled back and he felt awful.

'I am not stupid you know.' Josh mumbled and JJ tensed.

'What?'

'George.' Josh bit his lip. 'I know you still like him. But I just… I like you too much.'

'I uhm…' JJ sniffed, pulling away from Josh a little. 'I wish I could forget about him.'

Josh sighed.

'Maybe we're making a mistake here. I don't want to be anyone's second choice J.' Josh slipped out the bed, JJ tried to grab him.

'Josh don't.'

'It’s ok JJ. It's really ok.' He leant and kissed JJ's forehead. 'We were kidding ourselves into believing this could work. Get over George and then maybe…' Josh trailed off. JJ nodded knowing Josh was right.

'I'm really sorry.' JJ sniffed.

'Me too.'

***

For weeks George felt a bit like he was moving on auto pilot. Of course he was happier now everyone knew the truth about him but it didn’t matter. He’d only done it for JJ and JJ didn’t care. It had been pointless.

Almost a month aftert he press conference George found himself wandering about not with much of a destination in mind. And that’s when he found himself late one night stood outside the coffee shop, watching JJ as cleaned up behind the counter. He didn’t mean to come here, but here he was. He was already crying when he pushed open the door.

'We're clo…'

JJ stopped midsentence. He stared at George, mouth half opened as George closed the door behind him. They looked at each other, neither of them speaking and it felt like forever.

'I'm sorry.' George whispered. 'I'm so sorry, JJ. I never should have lied but I was sick of being the one in the spotlight and you… you were fun and gorgeous and you flirted with me without knowing who I was.'

George paused but JJ didn’t seem to say anything so he continued.

'It was so nice to just be a regular guy. You were so sweet and caring and you made me feel good and…'

'You wanna know why I'm with Josh?' JJ suddenly asked and George blinked.

'I'm with him because he is honest. He comforts me, he holds me close. He tells me I deserve the best and he is always there when I wake up. Josh has never lied to me. You lied to me.'

George nodded, biting his lip as tears streamed down his face.

'I know I'm sorry.'

'You really messed me up.' JJ whispered. 'You really really messed me up. And do you know how many reporters have called me since your little announcement?'

George shook his head, feeling awful.

'I never wanted to drag you into this mess JJ. You have to understand it gets so draining when people only want to know you because you’re famous. It had been so long since someone liked me for me and I loved you for it. I still love you for it.' George sniffed. 'I know you're with Josh and I know I shouldn't have come here…'

JJ swallowed hard, he could feel his tears burning.

'I'm not with Josh anymore.'

George looked back up at him wide eyed.

'No?' He sounded so sweet and innocent.

'No.' He shook his head. 'It wasn't fair on him. He's my best friend and although I care about him a lot I…I wasn't over you. Maybe I didn't want to get over you.'

'You… you're not with Josh.' George repeated and JJ shook his head.

'We had fun. We are friends. We… it was good, you know? But I… I still like you.'

George felt his heart nervously swelling.

'Really?' He whispered and JJ nodded, sighing.

'Yeah, I do. But I gave you so many chances and you broke your promises every single one of those times and I just…' He bit his lips. 'I am not sure if I can go through all of that again.'

George swallowed.

'What can I do to make it up to you?' George stepped behind the counter close to JJ. He wanted to touch him but he was scared to. A small tear rolled down JJ's cheek.

'Can I trust you George? How do I know you won't lie to me again?'

George couldn’t help himself and he reached for JJ’s hand and held it. He ran his thumb over JJ’s knuckles.

'You don't know. You have no way to know that I won't mess you around and lie to you again. And I wouldn't blame you if you told me to walk away. But I love you JJ, so much and I will do everything I can to make it up to you. I don't lead a simple life, I am in the spot light and people always want a piece of me. But do you think…do you think…do you think I'm worth it?'

JJ was quiet. He really didn’t know.

'You hurt me so much.' He whispered. 'You made me feel so so stupid.'

George was crying.

'I know. I know and I am so so sorry about that I am. I just… please JJ I miss you so much. I don't know what to do without you. I was stupid so stupid to mess with you and you probably are better off with Josh… but we like each other.'

JJ stared at him and reached out to cup his face. George shivered under the touch.

'I would be stupid to forgive you. I really would.' He whispered and George nod.

'You would. It is too much to forgive.'

JJ’s thumb touched George’s cheek.

'Then why do I want to?'

George’s watery eyes looked back up to JJ. JJ was smiling.

'Are you…are you serious?' George choked.

'George forgiving you would make me crazy. But if it makes me crazy then I don't want to be sane.'

George’s heart didn’t feel like it was working properly especially when JJ started moving closer to him.

'JJ, do you mean it?' George bit his lip.

'George I want to hate you, for everything you have done to me. But I don't know seem to know how to not love you. I can't be without you George, I love you.' JJ was real close now, thinking about kissing George, wanting to kiss George.

'Oh god JJ I thought I'd blown it.'

'So did I.'

'I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I swear.' George told him and JJ moved even closer.

'You can start here.' And JJ kissed him, finally kissed him. George melted into him.

It was easy to kiss him, so easy to let his tongue slide into his mouth and massage his tongue. George whimpered into JJ’s mouth and the kiss felt heated, so heated.

'Just so you know.' JJ gasped, breaking the kiss. 'I will be very difficult for a while.'

'Okay.' George smirked, kissing him again. JJ wrapped his arms around him and they kissed up against the counter, feeling every inch of each other.

'I will require dates and kisses and gifts…' JJ said between the kisses and George grinned, loving JJ teasing him.

'Anything else?' He asked, kissing JJ again thinking he would never ever let this go.

'I will demand the occasional blowjob. And you should probably get ready for like, three days of makeup sex.'

George laughed.

'That…' He looked into JJ's brown eyes, knowing that he would get to keep this boy forever. 'That is a sacrifice I am willing to make.'

 


End file.
